Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Dark Pharaoh
by El Jesu
Summary: All Yugi Mutou wanted was true friends and to be strong enough to protect them. After solving the Millennium Puzzle, his wishes are granted, but come at a price as an evil spirit now resides within, plotting his own desires and guide his host down a dark path. Can Yugi retaliate his persuasion, or will he allow the darkness to corrupt his pure soul? [Read and review!]
1. Rebirth

**A/N: Allow me to declare this as a reboot/rewriting** **to my previous story,** ** _Dark Atemu_** **, which belonged to fellow author and original creator, MidnightEden234, as she granted permission for me to continue and rebuild this story as my own. This remake happened in 2013, but due to my interests focused on other things, I've only updated this story up to three chapters in 2013 and then put up the fourth one a year later. But after that, I just didn't have the inspiration to continue…until now.**

 **At least I hope I have enough. For this plot revolves around a much darker, sinister side of Atem just like in the first chapter of the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ manga series, but remains that dark side as the ancient pharaoh seeks something far more important to him than what Yugi wants.**

 **WARNING: Updates like this one and so on are likely to go through several reedits, but hopefully minor ones to mix and match both manga and anime (both first and second) series. As well, it's so the story and the characters overall can be improved over time as the plot progresses.**

 **Enjoy.**

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

 ** _Vol. 1, Ep. 1 – Rebirth  
_**

* * *

This day started like any other day for the students at Domino High School; some classmates studying their butts off, some of them talking during class, teachers lecturing and so on. It was now around noon as the bell rang and the students started going off to play outside or have lunch. One student remained behind to focus on finishing up his pyramid of playing cards with two in his hands, showing it by his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

This particular student was far different from the others as he very much looked like an adolescent child, but he was really 16 years old, an extremely extravagant hairstyle with multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe and the rest features a set of five large sparks and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. This young man was recognized as Yugi Mutou. Just as he was about complete his game, a fellow student called him, distracting him for the moment as his elbow accidentally tapped onto his desk and causes his house of cards to suddenly collapse.

"Aw…" Yugi groans in disappointment.

"Hey, Yugi, don't just play by your lonesome! Why not play basketball with us sometime, huh?" he asks.

"Um…thanks, but I'll have to pass on that offer," Yugi rejects shyly. "The team I join would probably lose anyway…"

The student found that to be true in Yugi's reply and walked out of the classroom, leaving the young boy alone. Yugi sighs in soft depression as he starts putting away his cards. The poor teen felt rather useless that he couldn't play the activities that other kids are in because of his short stature. He does wish he can play with everyone else at some point. He always brings a lot of games to school, too, but it ends up being the same with him alone and playing those games by himself as usual.

Then he remembered something and had an idea to finish something he's been wanting to complete for a long time. Yugi then brings his backpack up onto his lap and takes out a mysterious ancient Egyptian box with the Eye of Anubis on the front. A smile dawned on him as he states to himself that his treasure is within this box, but must keep it a secret.

The riddle is a hint; "it's something that you see, but have never seen before!" He took his time gazing into the object, fascinated by this ancient craft's design and especially the eye itself.

As he looked closer while opening his box, he stopped to notice a bright light suddenly shining into his face and Yugi's eyes slowly began look empty before snapping out of the trance to nurse a recent headache, yelping lightly in pain. He winches as the palm of his right hand covers his forehead to nurse that pain.

Ever since he received this as a gift from his grandfather, he's been getting headaches and a burning sensation on his forehead. This happened every time he stares at the box, even at the slightest glance. Something was telling Yugi that he shouldn't be messing with this item. Something he has kept to himself for years.

But at the same time, something else was saying to him that he must "complete it." This voice Yugi has recognized to sound deep and sinister and spoke in an ancient Egyptian language. Yugi understood as if it was in his own language and he doesn't know why. For years, that voice never left his head and it will remain until Yugi does what it's been telling him to do.

But should he really take that chance? As badly as he wanted to shut that voice up, he feared the consequences that would come to pass. The box has been reeking with an aura of evil and darkness; Yugi could feel it in his hands every time he held it.

"Eight years… Eight years I have tried to solve you, and all I got were headaches and you talking to me in a language I can understand just like that. Just what's so important about 'completing you'…?" Yugi asks aloud, narrowing his eyes as he draws the box closer to his face.

Then in a mere flash, the box was swiped away by a hand. Yugi, confused, blinked before looking up to see his box in the hands of a 16-year-old dirty blonde, who was much taller than Yugi, and wore the same Domino High School uniform as him, but the collared shirt was open to show a white T-shirt under. His hairstyle was sporadic and he had dark brown eyes. This is Jonouchi Katsuya, a personal bully of Yugi Mutou since they first met.

"J-Jonouchi!" spouts a surprised Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. Why are you talking to yourself?" he queries as he inspected the box from the outside. "More importantly, _why_ are you talking to this box, man?"

"Come on, please give it back!" Yugi stands and leaps to regain his box to no avail.

Jonouchi held it high due to his height advantage and then tossed the box over. Yugi shrieked in fright when Jonouchi hopped over a desk to catch the box from hitting the ground and spilling what was inside.

Relieved, Yugi runs over to Katsuya as he says, "Man, timidly treasuring this box like some little girl as if it means something… That's the part of you that _really_ pisses me off. Not to mention that you talking to this thing like it was your friend or something." Jonouchi scoffs. "It's downright pathetic. But you know what? I'm going to teach you how to be a man, kid!"

"H-Huh?" Yugi blinks, cocking his head.

"You heard me. You want this box back, right? Then come at me with full force! Gimme all ya got!"

Yugi, frowning, yells _very_ loudly, "BUT I _**HATE** _ FIGHTING! It's completely barbaric!"

Jonouchi covered his ears up in wincing pain, "Aah! _Jesus_ , you may have no guts, but you sure have a loud voice…!"

"S-Sorry, just…just give me back the box, please," Yugi timidly begs.

"Yes, that's enough, Jonouchi! Give Yugi back his box!" shouts another student entering the room.

This young man had brown hair, arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. Unlike Jonouchi, his collar was buttoned up to show he was a formal student. His name is Hiroto Honda, who held a scold and folded his arms at Jonouchi.

"Oh! Look who's telling me what to do—one-year student president reject and janitor Hiroto Honda~" Jonouchi says in a mocking manner.

Honda's close his eyes with a twitching left eyebrow, "I'm _not_ a janitor, Jonouchi… I'm a Beautification Club member!"

"Jeez, your voice is even worse, man…" says the blonde, picking out his left ear.

"Hmph. It may be true that I'm not elected as the student president, but I am _reborn_ as a great man—as a Beautification Club member!"

As Honda continued praising on and on about "cleansing the school", Jonouchi decides to ignore him and asks Yugi, "Hey, uh…what's in this thing anyway?"

"You can look, but that's it—just give it back when you're done. It's _extremely_ important to me…" Yugi says.

"Hey, aren't you even listening?!" Honda shouts as Jonouchi peeks into the box rather quickly and his expression appeared disappointed.

"Hm. How boring," Jonouchi deadpans as he tosses the box up again, panicking Yugi as he tries to catch it…

…but then a young brunette does so first, startling Jonouchi and Honda and surprising Yugi in joy. She had dark brown hair with a conventional, short hairstyle and cerulean eyes, wearing the standard female Domino High School uniform of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt. The hero of Yugi's day was named Anzu Mazaki, a longtime friend of his since elementary school.

"Mazaki!" Jonouchi and Honda exclaims in unison.

"Anzu!" Yugi smiles, relieved his best friend has come to save the day…as usual.

Anzu Mazaki, irritated over this ordeal, returns the box to Yugi and scolds Jonouchi, "If it's 'boring,' then you give it back right away! Besides, bullying weaker something yourself, Katsuya… _you're_ the boring one!"

"H-Hey, take it easy, Mazaki, I was just trying to teach Yugi how to be a man—"

"Cut the crap!"

Both boys flinched as Yugi looks on in awe…and fear, thinking, _"Boy, Anzu can sure be scary when she's mad…"_

Anzu turns and points to Honda, "And as for _you_ , I thought you were better than this! You're just as boring as Katsuya, Honda; shows you never change."

"Eh?! Hey, don't pin the blame on me as well—I was just scolding Jonouchi to return the box just like you!" Honda explains himself.

"Not much help if you ask me," she says in a dry tone. "Now you owe Yugi an apology _right now_ , Katsuya."

"Uhhh—oh, hey, has it been lunchtime already?! Time flies, ha-ha—GOTTA GO!" Jonouchi replies as he quickly ran out, dragging Honda with him.

"H-Hey!" Anzu chases them out, only to get as far as outside the room as she glares at them running away with a hand resting on her hip. "That coward, Katsuya, I swear…" she turns to Yugi. "You okay?"

"Uh—h-huh? Oh! Yeah! Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" Yugi nods, looking down to the floor afterwards with his box in hand as he now feels pretty crappy over how Anzu is the one to protect him yet again for Lord knows how long. "Just…fine…"

"…Oh, Yugi," Anzu sighs to herself.

* * *

"FUCKIN' HELL!" Jonouchi yells, kicking over a trashcan in the school hall. "That bitch really pisses me off!"

"You mean Anzu Mazaki?" Honda asks, quickly cleaning up the trash.

"Oh, _no_ , I mean the Queen of England—YES, _Anzu Mazaki_ , ya jackass!"

"You don't have to get angry at me, man…" Honda picks his ear out from Jonouchi's loud voice.

"Shit… What does she know anyway? Who's the bully?" he mutters before bumping into what felt like a stiff wall.

Jonouchi looks up to see this "wall" as a person—a tall and strong young adult with brown hair and prominent eyebrows. Wrapped around his student uniform was a white strap that spelled out his position: "Hall Monitor." Honda stared in anxiety thanks to Ushio's stature and demeanor.

"What's this I hear about bullying?" he asks.

Jonouchi, acting fearless, replies, "It's nothing, so mind your own damn—MMPH!"

Quickly, Honda slapped a hand over Jonouchi's mouth, preventing him from speaking further as he wanted to save his skin and his friend's. "JUST nothing! I-It's nothing! Really…"

The hall monitor narrows his eyes in suspicion, but carries on as he passes by. "Bullying is no good. I hope you're not involved in that despicable concept."

"O-Of course not, we understand…" chuckles a nervous Honda.

He reminds them that student uniforms are to be properly buttoned, hinting at Jonouchi's loose coat. Honda sheepishly agrees and tells him to have a nice day. The hall monitor grins before leaving out their sight completely. Honda sighs in relief afterwards, finally releasing of Jonouchi, who coughed profusely and pounded his chest.

After gathering his precious oxygen, he yells at Honda, "You ASS, I couldn't breathe!"

"IDIOT! Do you know who you were just talking to?" Honda scolds. Jonouchi blinks, confused, as Honda looks on where Ushio left. "That big guy is the hall monitor of this school, Tetsu Ushio. He makes all the school rules and enforces them—even the teachers are afraid of him to say anything."

"Seriously?" the blonde scoffs, turning to the same direction. "Hah! Can't be _that_ scary. I don't get what he's trying to limit."

"Just shut up and stay out of his way, Jonouchi…" he warns, sighing in agitation.

* * *

Back with Anzu and Yugi, the two sat down in their desks alone in the room as the latter acknowledged how Jonouchi and Honda were very scared of her. Not that he can blame them as he gently pokes his index fingers together with a pink hue spread across from cheek to cheek due to being around his longtime crush.

"I have to be for your sake and mine, Yugi. Otherwise, if I act soft, they'll likely take advantage. Lot of the guys here are like that; like for example, I thought the guys were passing the ball to the girls a lot when really, they did it on purpose just so they can peek under their skirts when the girls make the shots! Freaking perverts…!" Anzu growls.

"E-Eh…?" Yugi blushed immensely.

"So I quit and came here, and here we are. Moral of this story for girls like me: _never_ play basketball in a skirt!" she says, then notices Yugi not responding. "Yugi? Yugi, you there?"

"Basketball good…" Yugi says in hypnotized with his face red, likely imagining what could've been if he had been there before snapping out of it. "Oh, s-sorry, didn't mean to space out like that! Heheheh…!" he chuckles nervously.

"…Anyways…from earlier, I may not like the way Jonouchi acts towards you, but he is right; you got to have stand up for yourself at some point," Anzu states.

"Um, but, well…Jonouchi isn't that bad of a guy—he's only trying to help…" Yugi timidly replies.

"And saying _that_ kind of stuff is why people mock you all the time!" Anzu denotes.

She was right. Yugi knew it himself ever since he was a young boy and he felt like absolute shit because of it. Always so timid, so afraid and so cowardly. He honestly hated that side of him and wished for the courage to stand up for himself. At the same time, he hoped to have true friends, ones who will never turn their back on him no matter what. Those wishes seem to balance each other out; it was just a matter of which mean the most to little Yugi as he stares down at the box.

Anzu notices and felt how she was a bit harsh. She speaks in a gentle voice, "Look, Yugi…I only said that 'cause I really care about you and I only want what's best for you. Okay?"

"No, it's okay. I understand," Yugi gives a sad smile, reassuring his childhood friend.

"Good… By the way, Yugi…what's so important about that box?" the brunette asks, changing the subject and pointing at the container.

"Oh, yeah! Anzu, you haven't seen this until now, right? Well, let me show you my secret," Yugi beams.

"All right, what is it?" she humors him with that question.

With an eager giggle, Yugi opens up the box rather slowly to hold in the suspense. Soon, a golden light shines from the inside, revealing scattered puzzle pieces. Anzu's eyes widen in awe at the sight of it.

"Wow…! It's _beautiful_ , Yugi!" she gasps, picking up one of the pieces. "Are all of these parts of something? They're all scattered and broken up."

"Correct; it's a puzzle! I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. But from what I can tell, it's something you can see, but _can't_ ," Yugi explains. "You know that my house is a game store that my family runs, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you also know how that our store sells unusual games from around the world. Years ago, around the time we got there and lived in it, my grandpa found this way back in the shelf covered with dust and gave it to me as a gift. They say this puzzle is very rare as it was found in Egyptian ruins."

"Egypt, huh?"

"Yeah! Especially when there's all these hieroglyphics carved around this box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written, 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.' Pretty cool, huh? Just like the Dragon Balls!" Yugi laughs in excitement before wondering what Anzu might think. "Eh…you probably think I'm dumb, huh, Anzu? I can see it in your eyes…"

"Oh, not at all," Anzu giggles, finding his antics amusing.

"Thanks… Just that this puzzle is _really_ hard; I've been working on it for eight years and haven't even solved one piece once! Kind of depressing…"

"Don't give up just yet, Yugi. Your heart is in it," Anzu cheers.

"Hm…yeah, you're right! I'll do my best!" Yugi cracks a wide grin.

"So what is it that you wished for, anyway?"

"Ah, no, no, that is much definitely, _definitely_ a secret! I can't say for now, or else my wish won't come true. Okay?"

"Hm-hm, okay, Yugi, I understand," Anzu rests her cheek on her palm, smiling at Yugi.

The multicolored-haired boy smiles back, thinking to himself that despite the burning, headache-inducing pain it secretly causes him, he would not stop until this treasured puzzle is finally complete and his wish is granted.

* * *

But little does he know that one piece was missing from the box. And it was revealed in Jonouchi's hand, who showed it to Honda. This piece happens to be the center of it all with the Eye of Anubis just like on Yugi's box.

Honda asks, "What is that?"

"I secretly took this piece from Yugi's treasure box earlier when I peeked. I only got a glance, but it looked like a puzzle. So without this one piece, his 'treasure' ceases to be one," Jonouchi smirks, clenching the piece into his hand.

"Man, you have always been a hopeless guy, to go this low? You _really_ are hopeless!" Honda replies, disapproving this tactic. "How about listening to your conscience for once in your life?"

"Hmph. You just said I was 'hopeless', right? What's the point of listenin' it or you for that matter?" Jonouchi remarks.

"Just return the damn piece before I do it myself," Honda scolds.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sheesh," the blonde waves him off while walking off to "return" the puzzle piece.

As Honda left him alone, Jonouchi actually walked up to an open window and stared down at the stolen item. He thought deeply about the strange feeling he had from looking into box earlier. He felt that something wasn't right about it at all.

 _"This thing is weird… When I peeked in, somethin' inside felt really weird and scary. Bet even Yugi know after how I saw him react to the box. Seriously…somethin' is telling me this 'treasure' is totally bad news…"_ Jonouchi thought before beginning to feel sizzling pain in his hand, seeing it was coming from the piece as he immediately dropped it.

"Gah!" Jonouchi winces, nursing his palm and finding no burn marks, thankfully. Though it didn't help how terrified he felt for a moment. "What the heck…?"

He looks back at the piece, staring at it long enough to see a transparent hallucination of a dark, sinister being smiling at him. He acts quickly to pick up the piece and throws it out the window into the school's pool. Jonouchi has never been _that_ freaked out over something like that in his life before. This was unreal. Supernatural, to say the least! Staring down at the pool as the puzzle piece sinks, he felt this was for the best.

 _"Shit… I don't know what that was…but I'm glad I got rid of it. Yugi, I don't get why this is a treasure to you. That_ thing _is nothing but a cursed object or somethin'. I'm doing you a favor. If you find out, you'll be angry…but you'll thank me later in the end. Besides, with you acting like a damn child…it pisses me off, anyway."_

Jonouchi sighs as he adjusts his coat and walks away from the scene of the crime, where the stolen piece has hit the ground below…and glows a dim golden light.

* * *

Hours have passed long enough to reach sunset as Yugi was already on his way home. Though, it wasn't with an eager smile as he thought back to a conversation he recently had before leaving the school…

 _"Oi! You're Yugi Mutou, right?" a deep voice echoes in Yugi's mind._

 **[FLASHBACK – Earlier after school…]**

 _"U-Uh, yes, that's me…" Yugi answered to Ushio, who had stood in front of the gate after waiting to meet with him._

 _"My name is Tetsu Ushio, the school's hall monitor. I want to ask you something. Have there been any class students bullying you lately?" Ushio asked firmly._

 _"Huh?! Oh, n-no! Nothing like that's ever happened to me!" Yugi replied, sounding defensively, which Ushio noticed._

 _"Hm…it's obvious someone like you would answer like that. But do not worry, young Yugi; from now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard!" Ushio declares with an assuring, determined grin. "You can count on me!"  
_

 _"Eh?! I swear, there's nothing going on! T-Thank you, anyway, but I must get going. Please excuse me…" Yugi bows to him and runs off, unaware of Ushio's dirty grin.  
_

 **[Present time…]**

"Man, what a weirdo…" Yugi mutters, opening the door to his house/game shop. "Grandpa, I'm ho—! Oh… Hey! Anzu!"

Anzu turns to greet Yugi with a smile, "It's been a long time since I came over to play." She playfully winks at Yugi.

"Yugi, you're late! What took you so long, boy?" asks Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, as he sets down a box full of new games for him to sale.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Grandpa. I got caught up in a few things," Yugi rubs the back of his head.

"No, it's all right, my boy. Anzu had already told me. Still haven't given up on that, I see?"

"Why would I, anyway?"

"Well, that puzzle is beyond human knowledge and I'm afraid you can't do it. It also has a lot of unsanitary rumors and history behind it," Sugoroku replies.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asks.

"You see, the box Yugi holds contains a very special item known as the Millennium Puzzle, which was discovered at the beginning of the twentieth century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of the Kings," Sugoroku explains. "However, afterward all those in the time died of mysterious deaths… The last person left this behind because he wanted to live, but also met an unfortunate end as well; his last words had to do with this dark concept called…'The Shadow Games'…"

Anzu could feel the chills going down her spine from how eerie this whole thing sounds as Yugi asks, "The 'Shadow Games'? Sounds cool… What's that?"

"All I can answer is read the hieroglyphs carved into your box, Yugi," Sugoroku points to said symbols. "It reads, 'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.' It's obvious this is surely some type of treasure that grants what the solver wants, but likely with a hefty price."

"I…I see…" Yugi says, appearing scared as he stares at the box.

"Yugi…" Anzu squats to Yugi's height, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I understand you're frightened, but maybe it's best—"

"So my wish _will_ come true, then!" Yugi shouts excitedly, holding up the box in optimistic joy. Although, Anzu and his grandfather can't say the same for themselves. "I'm _so_ fired up! I'm definitely going to finish it no matter what!"

As Anzu face-palms and sighs, an irritated Sugoroku tries to apprehend the box away from Yugi as they get into a cloud fight, "You fool! You have to return it! It's a treasure after all!"

"No, you're only thinking about the value of it! Let go! This is a future memento of you!"

"I'm not dead yet!"

 **[Later that night…]**

Yugi sits wide awake at his desk in his pajamas as he continues to try and put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Dark knowledge and power or a doomed fate be damned, Yugi was determined to make his wish come true. He didn't care how much longer it would take for him to do so. Especially just to shut that voice up for good.

Outside of his room, his grandfather peeks through the keyhole and sees Yugi still working. It's only been eight years since he started putting the pieces together and it's amazing to him that [Yugi] hasn't given up at all.

"Hm, that's my Yugi for ya," Sugoroku chuckles to himself, then loses his smile as he remembers what the hieroglyphs read.

Anyone who solves the puzzle will have dark knowledge and power, especially receiving the deadly Shadow Game. He hopes that it might best if Yugi shouldn't complete the puzzle at all. He wouldn't want his grandson to suffer from whatever he may wish for ends up backfiring on him. However, as he left, Yugi fell asleep and the puzzle is seen to be halfway finished. Yugi is actually that close to solving the item!

* * *

The next morning, Yugi arrives at Domino High, a face full of grogginess after staying up almost all night. Nevertheless, he was still eager on how close he is to finishing his treasure and making his wish reality. However, on the way in, Ushio calls to him. He says that he has something to show Yugi and believe the boy will be very pleased to see.

Ushio eventually leads Yugi to back and the boy sees two fellow students with bruises and wounds. They were instantly recognized as Jonouchi and Honda, much to the shock and horror of Yugi. They sit and lie together in agony from the beating they had received, obviously from the hall monitor himself.

"What do you think?" the hall monitor asks for an opinion, smirking at his work.

"W-What is this, Ushio-san?!" Yugi asks in disbelief.

"I told you, Yugi. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. And as such, I decided to perform my duty by teaching these bullies a lesson a lesson. One they will never forget!"

"No… No, Ushio-san, this isn't what I wanted to happen! I never agreed to this at all!" Yugi yells before running to the injured boys to check on them. "Guys! Are you okay…?! Please answer…!"

"Ngh…Yugi…ya little bastard… Are you satisfied? You feel like a 'man' now for pulling off this bullshit…?" Jonouchi growls in pain.

"What?! No! Please, believe me, I'd never ask for such a horrible thing to you guys! Do you really think…?"

"Out of the way, Yugi!" Ushio shoves Yugi aside. "I'm not done with them just yet."

With a smug grin, Ushio lands a stiff boot to the chest of Jonouchi, forcing the air right out of his lungs and giving him a hard time to breathe. As he collapses, Yugi stood by with a horrified look. Tears were close to falling and his legs trembling in fear…before his hands turned into fists. He couldn't take the sight of this anymore and stands right in-between Jonouchi and Ushio with his arms spread out. Yugi actually found the courage within himself to stand up for Jonouchi, the same guy who bullied Yugi to no end while trying to 'teach' him on how to 'be a man', and prevent Ushio from continuing the onslaught.

"That's enough, Ushio-san! No more, please!" Yugi begs.

"Oh? Well, well, Yugi…are you protecting these guys?" Ushio asks with a raised brow, still grinning. "You're a strange kid, but you know what? I'll give you this chance to dispel all the resentment you have for them. Punch! Kick! Release all the hatred and frustration into them right now!"

"Never! I won't do such a horrible thing—these guys are my friends!"

Jonouchi, as much as he is in pain, gasps lightly, not believing what Yugi actually said. _"F…Friends…? Is he serious…?"_

"Friends, you say?" Ushio chuckles, as if scoffing. "Are you serious? These bullies exploited you, almost every day for that matter!"

"They weren't bullying me! They… Jonouchi just wanted me to be a man…and Honda had _nothing_ to do with any of this. That's all…" Yugi utters.

"Hmph, if that's how you want to go, then so bet it. Oh, and by the way, little Yugi…it's time for you to pay up," Ushio says. "Your total for my bodyguard fees…is _200,000 yen._ "

"What?! 200,000 yen?!" Yugi repeats in confusion.

"Heh-heh…for that amount of money, you can take out your anger on those bullies of yours. I think that's a good deal. C'mon, you know that…"

"…Well, screw your deal!" Yugi suddenly shouts. "You don't get to touch these two anymore, so if you're going to hurt someone, HIT ME INSTEAD!"

As Jonouchi lightly gasps again, Ushio picks up Yugi, "I thought you were strange, but it turns out you're a crazy little boy…and I normally hate picking on people…but if that's what you want…I'll show you when happens people don't pay up!"

Then Ushio nails a right hook across Yugi's face, knocking him into a straight knee to the gut midair as Yugi falls hard on the ground almost unconscious.

"That's all I can give you as a preview for now. Best you have the money ready next time we meet…otherwise, we're gonna have a major problem, boy," Ushio grins before leaving while cackling.

Yugi remains on the ground, thinking to himself, _"Ngh…that damn Ushio… He's the worst of the worst! …But there's nothing I can do… He's so big and powerful. I couldn't touch him in a hundred years… Is giving him the money all I can do now…? Crap…what am I gonna do…?!"_

The boy clenches his head, panicking on the inside with tears slowly shedding over how could all of this actually happen and how he's ever going to make up the money for it. During so, Jonouchi stared at Yugi and pondered over his words and how Yugi actually tried to protect him despite of the crap he put the kid through.

 _"…Friends, huh…?"_ Jonouchi thought.

* * *

Now around sunset, Yugi sits in his room counting whatever money he had in his jar. With only 1,600 yen and still trying to solve the puzzle, he thinks how he is going to pay Ushio for the unneeded punishment he laid out Jonouchi and Honda with. How in the world was Yugi going to get 200,000 yen? He doesn't even have that kind of allowance!"

"What should I do, what should I do?!" Yugi panics, clenching his head that hits the table with the puzzle beside him. "Ugh…and how can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this?! I mean…I am doing better than usual, but still… I guess I just can't think; trying to solve the puzzle seems to be helping so far. Somehow, though, it's easier than usual…and I feel like today…today is the day. The day I complete this puzzle…"

As Yugi continues putting it all together, he thought back to how he found enough courage to stand up against Ushio's corrupted ways and prevent any further injuries to Jonouchi and Honda. Then, he actually was able to slide one on without a problem. With an appearance of disbelief, he tries another piece…and that one fits as well! With enough confidence and enthusiasm, Yugi holds the nearly complete item in his hands with one last piece missing from the center.

"I did it! All that's left is the center and I'm done!" Yugi cheers. "YAHOO!"

He raises the item in premature celebration as it glows gold without him noticing. He takes a look inside the empty space at the center, which starts speaking to him in a hushed tone. Confused, he looks closer to hear better, but his eyes slowly turn hollow. His room begins to disintegrate into total blackness as all that was left is Yugi sitting at his desk with the item in hand.

Soon, the hushed voice progresses into an echoing dark and loud one, uttering: " _Aiktimal…laghza… Masirun… **Aiktimal…laghza… Masirun… Aiktimal…laghza… Masirun…**_"

And then Yugi repeats in the same language, " _Aiktimal…laghza… **Masirun…!**_ "

Eventually, he snaps out of the trance and flinches at the sight of the item, quickly dropping it on the desk. He pants heavily in his seat and grabs his head afterwards, feeling the migraine as a long groan escapes his lips.

 _"You gotta be kidding…"_ Yugi says in his mind. _"I am so close to completing the puzzle and this_ still _happens to me, but even worse than before! …No…it doesn't matter… I have to complete this puzzle. It's my—!"_

"…Destiny…" Yugi utters in a soft voice, confused by how he even knows that. Ignoring that for now, Yugi then says, "Just one more piece…"

He reaches into the box…but only to feel nothing. Confused, his hand keeps searching around before noticing that the box _really_ was empty. He then desperately searches all over the room and NOTHING. No last puzzle piece to be found in his now incredibly messy room. It was unbelievable to the poor boy. All the hard work, the patience he had to endure, the pain he gave himself for eight years in solving this condemned puzzle and it was all for nothing!

"DAMN IT! SO CLOSE!" Yugi exclaims, holding his head in moaning agony as tears shed for a second time on this day. "EIGHT YEARS… Eight _freaking_ years…all for nothing…?! Without that piece…I can never solve the puzzle…I CAN NEVER GET MY WISH! Damn it…damn it all…!

"…

"…No…wait! Maybe it isn't for nothing! Calm down, Yugi; have faith… Remember where you think you left it behind— …The school! It's gotta be there! Oh, God, please let that puzzle be at the school…!"

Yugi immediately packed up his backpack with only the box and the puzzle inside it, running out of the shop Kame Game shop and making a beeline for Domino High.

* * *

And speaking of Domino High, back at the faculty, Jonouchi and Honda were starting to back home to recover from Ushio's attack, which the latter was talking about along with his disbelief how Yugi actually tried to protect them both in spite of Jonouchi harassing Yugi. As Honda was lecturing him, Jonouchi thinks over what Yugi said about he and Honda were his _friends_ and he wouldn't allow them to get hurt any further.

 _"I won't do such a horrible thing—these guys are my friends!"_ Yugi's voice echoed in Jonouchi's head.

 _"Yugi…after all I put you through…why would you go so far to protect us? You could've just stood back and do nothing, so you wouldn't get hurt…but you go ahead and do this…"_ Jonouchi reflects.

Then he comes to a complete stop. He sensed another presence before looking down towards a pool he happens to stand next to. He remembered that this was the exact place where he threw the final puzzle piece into the water, thinking back to Yugi's words again.

Now his conscience was telling him he needed to pay Yugi back for his actions by returning that piece. But he still remembered how it burned his hand before, so it was difficult for him to decide. If he doesn't get it back, he'll feel like crap for the rest of his days. If he does return it, he fears that when Yugi completes puzzle, it'll just grow into nothing but bad news. Cursing to himself, he balls his hands into fists and hopes this decision doesn't bite him in the ass.

Honda noticed he hasn't paid attention and turns around to see his friend plunging in the water all of a sudden!

"Eh?! Jonouchi, what are you—!" Honda yells.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Meanwhile, outside the school, Yugi ran towards the entrance, desperate to find that last piece and hope it was there in order to make his wish come true. Unfortunately…

"Yugi, you brought my bodyguard fee already?" Ushio appeared out of the blue with a devious grin, as if he was _waiting_ for Yugi to receive his money. "That was quick…"

"Gah!" Yugi yelps, stopping at his tracks. "Uh…n-no, I just…forgot something at school and came to pick up, so I…I can't…"

"Hm…that's too bad. Then I guess you're going to need some 'education' yet again, little Yugi," Ushio sneers as Yugi gulps.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Back at the pool, Jonouchi pops up with the piece in hand and a smirk on his face in success. Now all he has to do is find Yugi and hand it over to him…until his thoughts were interrupted by a towel landing on his head.

"As a member of the Beautification Club, I often handle unsanitary things. By the way, you owe me a new towel," Honda states with a smirk.

"Eh?! Buy it yourself, ya cheap ass! I don't owe you jack!" Jonouchi angrily shouts, much to Honda's amusement.

Then Honda glances to his right, seeing Ushio walking with an uneasy Yugi behind him. Jonouchi keeps yelling for his attention, but stopped when he saw how his expression changed.

"Yo, Honda, what's up?" he asks.

"Ushio…" Honda glares.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Behind the school, Ushio eventually finished "educating" Yugi, who was kicked against the wall and collapsed in pain. He held his gut, trying so hard to prevent tears from shedding a third time today. It's hard to do so when one is as weak and defenseless as Yugi himself.

"And that's your second lesson for tonight. Hope you have the money ready next time we meet, too," Ushio sneers, turning away to leave.

"HEY! USHIO!" Jonouchi shouts, bringing Ushio to look back to find him and Honda running into the scene.

"Ah, it's the bullies…" Ushio utters, still derisive.

Jonouchi kneels beside Yugi and says, "Yugi! Hey, you all right?! C'mon, say something!"

"I…I just wanted…some _true_ friends…" whimpers Yugi, whose tears eventually broke through from the corners of his eyes.

"Yugi…" Jonouchi softly calls, taking Yugi's open hand to put the piece on and closes it. "…You better hope I don't regret this, you stupid thing…"

"Ushio! Up until now, I've respected you. I really thought you were better than this. But after today, you're nothing but a corrupted bastard! It is unforgivable!" Honda states with a heavy glare.

Ushio scoffs, "Hmph, do you both really believe that two-on-one is going to help you come out the victors? Didn't help you two last time."

"Then let's find out THIS TIME!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Jonouchi and Honda both yelled as they ran to fight Ushio, who obviously had the upper hand. In spite of this, they continued to fight on with all the strength they have left. All for Yugi as a way to return the favor from earlier. Speaking of Yugi, he lies still on the ground, alone in his thoughts.

 _"I…I made a wish on the puzzle… I told it that I wanted someone who will never betray me… I wanted true friends—friends I can count on…! Friends who can count on me…no matter what! Ngh…am I so selfish for wanting that…?! Of course I am…look at what's happening to Jonouchi and Honda…they're getting more hurt than ever…all because of me… All because I'm too weak and pathetic to even fight back…!"_

After finally laying out both students, Ushio acts as the last man standing without a single scratch on him as he boasts that this is what happens when anyone tries crossing him. He walks away from the scene, laughing victoriously and arrogantly.

Yugi, weakened, sees his fellow students knocked out cold, "N-No…! Jonouchi! Honda!"

He tries to move towards them, but with how badly hurt he is after receiving a violent, physical chastisement from the corrupted Public Moral leader, he couldn't move of an inch. Never have he felt so useless until now.

 _"I…I can't get up… I can't wake them up…! How pathetic am I? If only I…I was…!"_

 _"…_

 _"…_

 _" **…Yugi…** "_

The boy gasps, hearing that deep voice all of a sudden. He weakly looked around for the person around the area, but as soon as he heard his name called again, he looks to his clenched fist and opens it to find the final piece.

"It's…my missing puzzle piece…and it's…talking to me?" Yugi asks himself quietly. "No…it's been talking to me…this whole time…only now, it's speaking _my_ language…!"

" _ **Yugi…you must complete the Millennium Puzzle…**_ " echoes the deep voice. " _ **It is and always has been…your DESTINY…**_ "

Yugi's eyes widen in shock, remembering the exact three words this item has been saying to him all these years. Now he truly understood it, hearing them in perfect English (or Japanese, whichever the reader prefers).

"'Complete…puzzle… Destiny…'" Yugi repeats in a murmur. "…Yes…you're right…"

He turns to the incomplete Millennium Item that has been out of the backpack for quite some time. He was so close. He had the literal final piece of the puzzle to complete eight years of solving…but what would be worth for it? For so long, he always had a feeling there would be a terrible price to completing it… What if his grandfather was right about the puzzle?

All he wanted was a true friend that would count on him and vice versa, so he believed in himself and the puzzle enough to slip the last piece in. He smiles lightly at its completion…but then an evil laugh echoes through the area and Yugi loses that smile immediately with a chill crawling up his spine. The puzzle's eye then shines brightly and shoots a glowing golden beam into Yugi's forehead, unable to move. The beam keeps locked on Yugi with the same burning sensation he's felt for years as he silently groans in agony.

 _"AGH…T-THE PAIN…! Is…this my fate…for solving the puzzle…?!"_ Yugi deliberates.

 _" **I can't believe it…I'm free…** "_ the deep, sinister voice cackled. _" **FINALLY… After over three thousand years…I'm FINALLY FREE!** "_

 _"W-What…?! Oh, no… What have I done…?!"_ Yugi whines in his thoughts.

As Ushio was close to exiting the school grounds, he stops to feel a chill down his spine and sees how the leaves are circling him. Curious, he looks around to wonder what was going on. He then takes a look up on top of the gate to see a familiar silhouette sitting on top of the school's gate.

"Huh? Hey, who do you think you are?! Get down from there before I report you!" Ushio commands.

"Yo, Ushio…" the silhouette retorts as the shadows fade due to the golden glow to reveal his face.

Ushio's eyes widen, as if he recognizes this person, "What in the world…!"

* * *

 _In the depths of darkness, a groan echoes as Yugi sits up and all he can see was absolute nothingness. He appeared so confused and scared with how his eyes are seeing just pitch black. Though, he eventually finds a small vision of what's occurring before his own eyes with Ushio staring in shock.  
_

 _"What…what's happening…? I've never seen Ushio like that…" Yugi blinks._

 _" **I happened to you, Yugi…** " the darkness answers in a loud echo._

 _Young Mutou flinched and yelped in reaction to that voice starling him. He looked around the blackness to find where it came from until a door appeared right in front of him from nowhere. The door itself was painted light green, nothing more childish than that. Yugi's eyes see further that he's begun to see more light and color now, turning around to a room full of toys and games. His eyes glimmer with a childlike innocence, astounded to see all the items from his childhood here with him again._

 _"Am I dead? This must be Heaven if I am…" Yugi says aloud, picking up an NES controller with a nostalgic smile._

 _But an ominous feeling started to grow. Yugi believed it wasn't too far from him, so he turned and found at the upper corner was painted black and crimson red close to the door. The multicolored-haired teen drops the controller, completely frightened over this whole thing.  
_

 _"Okay… Not Heaven, then. Just…what is this place?" he asks himself, or more specifically, the voice._

 _" **This is the room of your very soul,** " it answers._

 _"What? I…I don't understand…"_

 _" **It's simple. This is a soul room; it'an area existing within the individual's mind that contains items reflecting on their personality,** " the voice explains. " **From the way your soul room appears, it is filled with games and toys, a display of innocence—showing that you're quite naïve and childlike with such a kind soul… However, as you can see by the corrupted colors of red and black…they represent your painful memories of hatred and vengeance that you secretly bear against the ones who've wronged you.** "_

 _"Whoa, wait, wait… Hatred? Vengeance? No way… I-I'm not that type of person!"_

 _" **No, you aren't…but another side of you does. A side you never knew existed… Seems I'm learning a lot about you today,** " the deep voice chortles._

 _"J-Just tell me what you want!" Yugi demands, obviously still terrified._

 _" **All in due time, boy. Now please, settle down and I'll explain one question at time…** "  
_

 _Yugi takes a few deep breaths, slowly soothing himself and letting the voice explain further._

 _" **That's what I like to see… So to put it straightforward, this room represents your soul filled with innocence, yet with a hint of corruption aided by secret hatred. Thankfully for you, it doesn't seem like these memories are**_ **that** _ **strong enough to grow, so you should have no worries…for now.** "_

 _"Okay… Now answer this…where does that door lead to?" Yugi points. "Does it lead me out of here?"_

 _" **No soul room should have a door, unless it leads to something.** "_

 _"That something being…?" he drifts off his question for the voice to answer himself._

 _" **Well…to tell you the truth, this very room of yours happens to be right across from another…** "_

 _"So…my soul is now connected to yours."_

 _" **You catch up well; yes, that's right. Your very mind and soul are now connected to mine…and my mind and soul are now connected to yours. You've set me free after completing the Millennium Puzzle, and now, we are forever tied. If you wish to know more, please…step out…and visit me** **. I'll be waiting.** "_

 _"…Somehow, I don't think I look forward to it…" Yugi mumbles._

 _Yugi exits his room and the light in his room shines on a neighboring door. The difference between Yugi's door and the voice's door is the former really depicts Yugi's innocent, childlike personality from the yellow and pink diamond-shaped patterned floor to the toys and games to the wall that's built like Tetris._

 _Across his soul room, what he saw was much more disturbing. The door was made of iron metal, the Eye of Anubis right above and at the center staring towards Yugi. It didn't help either that the door and brick walls had throbbing veins on the surface. It was almost like it's alive._

 _Yugi examines the vile-looking soul door long enough before asking, "S-So…again, your soul is connected to mine…? Just like that after completing the puzzle?"_

 _" **Correct. Truth be told, not only we are one by what you desire, but your anger and hatred induced by those who have crossed you in the past. The way you watched young Jonouchi and Honda take a beating just added to it all. It seems that I—no,**_ **we** _ **…will have to thank them eventually. Jonouchi, especially. He is the one who brought me together with you after realizing his mistake. I never thought I'd be completed after that piece was thrown into the water. He certainly hoped he didn't regret giving that piece back to you, heheheh…** "_

 _"Jonouchi? …Oh, it all makes sense now. He must've taken it from my box when Honda and I didn't notice…and…yet he gave it back…" Yugi ponders, smilingly lightly in gratefulness before shaking his head to glare up in the shadows. "Hey! Let's get something straight—you will not harm Jonouchi or anyone else! Even if I can't fight my own battles, I don't want you to hurt anybody!"_

 _" **Calm yourself, Yugi. As we are one, your friends will be my friends. Your body will be my body. Our minds and souls are linked and we will soon think as**_ **one _…but only if you agree to it by entering this door I reside within and meet me in person… What's it going to be, Yugi?_** _"_

 _Yugi's heart began to beat at a rapid pace, thinking heavily over this decision. During so, his thoughts races through various voices and visionary thoughts such as Ushio's laughter along with other people who have picked on him in the past. He could feel their boots crush against his ribs, their knuckles making harsh contact with his face and remembering the aftermath of him as a sobbing child covered in bruises…with_ no one _to comfort him._

 _Before Yugi knew what was going on, his hand was holding the handle to the second soul room. A long pause occurs until he sighs and slowly opens the door. He walks inside, seeing the walls were all pitch black as he closed the door…_

 _…then two candles lit up, followed by another two and another and another. These candles being lit revealed that the room appeared to be something of an ancient Egyptian themed area with old tablets featuring different types of monsters neatly lined up against the walls and a metallic, Egyptian-like throne at the very center of the room._

 _" **Welcome, Yugi Mutou…** " the voice greets._

 _Yugi jumps a bit from the booming voice, but tries to maintain his composure, albeit gulping lightly, and steps forward._

 _"Mysterious voice…please tell me…who are you?"_

 _" **…My loyal servants and allies from my past life referred to me as 'Pharaoh'. But that was a long time ago and things have changed since. So that is no longer the case in century, you may simply call me…**_

 _" **…**_

 _"…Atem," the voice appeared in physical form behind Yugi, who jumped and fell onto his backside._

 _"Agh! Ow… C'mon, was that ness…?" Yugi's question drifts off as he looks in stunned silence, seeing the person in front of him…is an older version of himself._

Yugi blinked hard. This person looked almost exactly like him! The only difference between Yugi and Atem were the golden streaks in his hair, the look in his eyes and his total appearance; Atem's hair was longer and wilder, and had three golden streaks following the longer points of his hair while he had the ankh symbol on the sleeves of his forearms, and his eyes were more pointed than Yugi's and had a kind of angry death glare that came naturally in pure bloody crimson red. He was taller and more menacing than Yugi altogether. Atem examines Yugi from head to toe and [Yugi] did the same to him.

 _The boy eventually asks softly as he stands up, "Why do you look so much like me…?"_

 _Atem gave him no answer. He only continued to stare at his innocent self. So did Yugi, examining his ominous counterpart. Atem made the first move, reaching his hand out to the schoolboy, who took a step back, much to Atem's annoyance._

 _"I'm not going to eat you, child…" he snarls._

 _Yugi remained in his spot, lightly gulping as he watched Atem slowly grab the pyramid-shaped puzzle around his neck. He asked him what he was doing, but there was a long silence in no reply. Atem was still holding the entity and slowly turning it to one side in order to examine it._

 _"Atem…!" Yugi calls._

 _Almost immediately, Atem turned his attention to Yugi, who gasps lightly, "…You haven't got a clue how long it's been since I've heard my own name from someone else…or how long it has been since I've seen this puzzle in complete form. It_ really _must've been your destiny all along… Yugi, you were meant to set me free… And yet, you appear petrified. Why?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be? I'm talking to a 3,000-year-old spirit who's been living in my puzzle, and is now inside of my head…" Yugi retorts._

 _"Hm…fair enough reason." Atem lets go of the puzzle. "Listen…we have to work together, Yugi. I can't wear the puzzle because it's not my body we're in, but you can't use its power because you don't know how. …Not yet, anyway," Atem firmly states._

 _Yugi looks down at the Millennium Puzzle and quotes, "'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power'… Isn't that what the chest said?"_

 _"Yes," Atem nods. "Of course, you made a wish into our puzzle. A true friend, you hoped for. One who will never betray you. One who you want to trust in. And then, there's the fact you wished to become strong so you can protect your loved ones. …If I'm not mistaken." Yugi shakes his head. "Well…I'm no genie, but I will be the one to grant what you've earned for eight long years."_

 _"And the catch is receiving that dark power and such, obviously."_

 _"From the look on your face, you're hoping it's not the case. Sorry to break it to you, but it is. You may not like it, but it's the only way," Atem closes his eyes as he folds his arms and circles Yugi. "If you really want your wishes to come true, you must set me free inside you. Let me live within your soul. Let me take over whenever you feel like you can't fight your own battles. Let me teach you all I know from the time I've spent in this puzzle. And most importantly," he stops in front of the boy, opening his eyes to make direct contact, "allow us to become one… You do that…and you will earn the right to become the person you wish to be for your sake and others."_

 _"…I understand," Yugi agrees without hesitation. "My friends, my body, my mind and my soul…"_

 _"…are my friends, my body, my mind and my soul," Atem finishes._

 _"Okay, then… Guess since that's all said and done…might as well seal the deal here," Yugi holds out his hand._

 _Atem nods, taking Yugi's hand to seal the deal while a golden bright light shines from their handshake, "Indeed. You've made the right decision, Yugi Mutou."_

 _"…I hope I did…" Yugi murmurs as soon as everything was consumed to the light._

* * *

The following morning, Yugi arrived at Domino High with a long yawn, passing by a group of students he doesn't notice surrounding a hypnotized Ushio covering himself in leaves and garbage that he believes to be money. Seems Atem's punishment gave him a "happy ending" for the likes of him. Anyway, Yugi walks through the hall with a wide smile on his face and a completed Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

"My treasure…" Yugi giggles over, then comes across Jonouchi, whose face is covered up in bandages.

"Yo, Yugi," Jonouchi greets.

"Oh, Jonouchi, good morning!" Yugi replies. "Surprised to see you greet me… How are you?"

"Eh, this is nothing; happens all the time… Hey, guess what? I'm following your example; I brought my own treasure today. Wanna see it?" he asked, Yugi replying with an eager nod. "Ha, too bad! Here's a hint though. My treasure…is something you can show, but can't."

"Huh? 'Something you can show, but can't'?" Yugi parroted in confusion.

"Yeah. Give up? C'mon, kid…you've shown it to me on what we have; it's called 'friendship'!" Jonouchi gives the answer. "We can see it in each other, but you can't see friendship itself. Ya get it?"

Yugi blinks twice to this surprise. But now he understood what Jonouchi meant and nods with a wide smile, believing one of his wishes have come true. Looks likes Atem held his end, after all. But then Jonouchi turned away, hiding an embarrassed blush.

 _"Why am I spouting all these cheesy lines?!"_ the blond thought.

"A-Anyway, class is starting! See ya around!" Jonouchi runs off as shoe pops off.

"Ah!" Yugi grabs it and chases after his newfound friend. "Wait, wait! Jonouchi, you forgot your shoe! Hey!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, within the Millennium Puzzle resides Atem. He sits in his soul room on his throne, left ankle resting over his right leg and his left elbow resting on the throne's arm and tilted head on his knuckles. The time he sat there, he overheard the whole conversation between his host and Jonouchi._

 _"Interesting riddle, Jonouchi… Not bad for a monkey like yourself. But I'm afraid Yugi will soon come to an understanding of what I have in store for him. I promised him friendship and the strength he, oh, so desperately needed…and I'll hold up my end of the bargain for as long as he accepts the darkness in his heart. There's no other way. It's time for him to release his inner demons against those who've wronged him and you are NO exception. Yugi may not realize this, but when it comes down to it, power is all you ever need to get by in life._

 _"But until then, I'll have my fun taking over this boy's body whenever I please and use it for my own desires. I have a lot to get used to the 21st century after all. A lot to get used to…once I inhabit this body as my own. Hmhmhm…oh, little Yugi…you have no idea what you've released to this world. I hope you don't regret solving my puzzle~"_

 _Atem cracks a wicked grin, chuckling to himself with the shadows consuming him and only his eyes left before they disappeared…_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Pride

**_Vol. 1, Ep. 2 – Pride_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Yugi completed his pedant and the ancient spirit of Atem was free from it to live in his body. During that time, Yugi's personality has changed bit by bit. He was more confident than usual, a lot friendlier and more interactive to other students when it comes to aiding them on their homework, joining them in the basketball court and especially when it comes to school activities like soccer and judo. Hey, he figured he needed to defend himself at some point.

As well, his appearance changed as his hair grew out a little bit longer, appearing somewhat messy and his soft facial structure grew rather sharp to put a delicate balance between adorable and handsome (if there is such a thing). It reached to a point where some girls started coming up to him to flirt with him, sometimes requesting a date. Of course, Yugi's timid side never really went away when it comes to the opposite sex. So Atem thought to let him suffer for his own entertainment by Yugi's inability to talk to beautiful girls his age or even older.

Though a jealous Anzu would abruptly end the conversation by saying Yugi isn't interested and taking him away back to their homeroom. Besides that, it was clear against school rules for students to date, for they will be expelled as a result. But thanks to that, it lead to gossip that Yugi and Anzu are actually dating in secret, much to Yugi's embarrassment. Anzu helped clear these cases that it's just gossip, but Yugi himself wanted to be more than friends with her. That is if he has the guts to admit his feelings for Anzu. The kid still had a long way to go and Atem could see that.

Anyways, on with the our story, where in Class 1-B, most of the students surround Yugi and Jonouchi playing a rather competitive card game. Yugi calls to his friend and reminds him that it has been his turn. Jonouchi seemed _intensely_ focused on playing the right card so he doesn't lose…again. Around then, Honda appeared and wrapped his arm around his long time's friend to see the progress.

"Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Honda teases.

Somewhat annoyed, Jonouchi replies, "Hey, Honda. In case you haven't noticed, Yugi's teaching me to play _Duel Monsters_."

 _"_ Drooling Monsters?"

" _DUEL MONSTERS_ , you nimrod!" he shouts, shoving Honda's face off.

The story goes that this new game on the block was created by Maximillion Pegasus, who based the card designs on ancient Egyptian carvings and hieroglyphs, and soon released in stores around the time Yugi was in third grade. Surprisingly, it grew immensely popular among other schools, and soon, all around Japan. To this day, the one thing every gamer talks about is Duel Monsters as they can never get enough of this phenomenon.

Back to our game, Jonouchi plays the Headless Knight onto the battlefield in Attack Mode. He felt very confident that he's got this turn in the bag, but little did he know that Yugi already had this won when he played the Dark Magician, instantly defeating Jonouchi's monster with ease and winning the duel.

"WHAT?!" Jonouchi jumps out of his seat. "Ah, thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

"I guess you can say I'm a natural," Yugi replies while rubbing the back of his head humbly; he could even hear Atem chuckling inside his thoughts.

A student then rushes inside the classroom to call out, "Put away the cards and get back to your seats, guys! Mr. Saito is on his way!"

The rest of the students ran to their seats while Yugi and Jonouchi panic and quickly clean up their respective set of Duel Monster cards to place them back into their bags. Yugi made sure each and every card that belonged to him would wound up back in the Millennium Puzzle's old case. After the class has reassembled in ordered fashion, a man in his early thirties with a regular haircut in black, a clean white suit with a crimson tie and black pants steps into the room. Obviously, this was Mr. Saito, or by his full name, Okita Saito.

Within class, he's somewhat bearable, but he is known to be unintentionally boring to some students and often strict. For example, when a student falls asleep out of boredom or not paying attention at all (i.e. Jonouchi at one time…well, twice…maybe a couple of times), Saito likely smacked his ruler over their desk to wake them up and/or get their attention, humiliating them in the process in front of their classmates.

"Good morning, everyone, I hope you all had enough fun with that _Duel Monsters_ card game," Saito refers. "Open up your textbooks on page 210, we will be recapping from what we know yesterday about the fall of Rome and resume from there."

As the teacher starts writing on the chalkboard, the classroom, with a collective groan, start picking up their books to either slam or drop them without a care. Of course, Saito scolded them that the books are a delicacy, which Jonouchi retorted that these books are literally "ancient history," inciting laughter from a few classmates as Saito gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 _"Well, it's not like he's that far off,"_ Atem says, appearing as a spirit beside his host resting on his back midair with his hands behind his head. Thankfully, only Yugi can see him and talk to him within his thoughts so no one would notice at all and consider him weird for talking to himself. _"Those books do look like they haven't been properly up to date."_

 _"Correct. These books are actually over ten years old. Apparently, the school thought it needed to cut back on buying updated books in order to save money. As you can see, that hasn't exactly worked out for us when it's the school being cheap,"_ Yugi replies. _"Not to mention corrupted with some teachers on the staff."_

 _"What ridiculous bullshit,"_ Atem scoffs.

 _"Agreed. …Hey, seems you're getting used to learning how we speak in the modern era. I'm impressed,"_ Yugi muses in a joking manner.

 _"And you're becoming quite a smart ass. Learn much from Jonouchi?"_

 _"Look who's talking."_

 _"Hmph. Then I guess I won't warn you for what Mr. Saito will do next."_

 _"Huh?"_

Yugi was brought back down to reality as a ruler smacked his desk, causing him to yelp. He looked up startled to find a frowning teacher, who says, "Mr. Mutou, this is NOT the time for you to be daydreaming in class! If you're going to do that, then the least you can do is _pretend_ you're listening. Even Mr. Katsuya knows this and you're actually friends with the buffoon!"

"Huh? Me?" Jonouchi blinks.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Saito! I-I didn't mean to tare off like that…" Yugi replies sheepishly.

Okita then sighs, "It's fine. I'll let you off the hook _this time_ since you're not one to usually misbehave in my class. Now, I repeat for the third and _final_ time, would you please read the beginning of the page for us?"

"Yes, sir," Yugi nods as his teacher returns to the front, now feeling a shade of red as his classmates snicker.

 _"Well, that was much more amusing than I thought,"_ Atem smirks.

 _"Oh, shut up…"_ Yugi growls lightly in his thoughts as he currently reads from his textbook aloud.

From an outside perspective, Anzu sees how Yugi looked out the window with a bothered expression, almost as if he was glaring at someone. Matter of fact, she has noticed the newest traits on Yugi ever since he's completed that puzzle from his appearance to his personality to even his height. Forgot to mention that Yugi was originally 4'11" before deciding to grow two inches taller, recently turning up at 5'1" not too long ago. The pattern here that Anzu already notices is that with each week passing by, Yugi gains an inch to his height measurement. Perhaps next week, he'll turn up 5'2" or maybe even 5'4" so quickly, reaching Anzu's height!

 _"Could it have to do with that puzzle…?_ _Maybe I'm just imagining things. I'm sure Yugi's going through a late growth spurt… No, that's dumb. …But still, it's strange…"_ Anzu ponders, discreetly glancing at Yugi. _"Ever since he completed his treasure, he's become more outgoing, more interactive with others, joining school activities with JUDO of all things. He's still the same Yugi nonetheless when it comes to being shy in front of girls, always adoring his games, having a childlike innocence, and so on. …Hmhm, yeah, I'm sure it's nothing."_

After Yugi finished his part and the teacher proceeded with the lecture, he saw her glance and simply smiles. She returns it with a gentle one of her own, reassuring herself that everything's just fine.

 **[Later…]**

"MAN, I _never_ thought that class would end!" yawns Jonouchi, stretching his arms out.

"You say that _every_ time when it comes to Mr. Saito, Jonouchi," Yugi remarks.

"Yeah, not like it ain't true, Yuge," Jonouchi replies.

"I guess." Yugi chuckles. "Anyway, I gotta go get my stuff for the next class. Be back in a bit!" Yugi heads out of the classroom and onward to his locker.

As Yugi reached it and began opening it up, the other students walking by start creating space, backing up against the wall in fear. The reason for this was because a gang marching through the halls. Consisting of only five, they were obviously students of Domino High with their uniforms, but colored all black and opened loose. One stood out the most from the group and that was their leader, a six-foot foreign exchange student at only eighteen years old from America by the name of Joseph Grimes. He has brown hair styled with frosted tips, his eyes glowed light green, and the same black uniform and a white T-shirt underneath, but with a menacing white skull on the back to symbolize his leadership. Meanwhile, the rest had armbands on their upper arms with skulls of their own.

The Downfall Syndicate; that's the name of this group. It was created around the time Joseph came to Domino six months ago. The reason he was exchanged to Japan was because his parents thought Joseph can be disciplined better that way. Clearly, that has not been the case. Since then, he made a name for himself as the most feared student in all of the faculty, even some of the teachers were too afraid to stand up to him.

This kid had a bad attitude and it showed from top to bottom. Recently, the gang has been causing more trouble around the school than usual since Ushio was sent to a mental hospital after Atem's Shadow Game basically turned him insane. Something of which Yugi has partially blamed him for. Greedy and corrupted, yes, but Ushio still knew when to set all students straight. Without him to prevent the Syndicate's dirty deeds, they were free to do whatever they please.

"Out of the way, douches! Downfall Syndicate are just here for business!" one of the gang members shouts.

Yugi overhears them and immediately panics on the inside, "Crap…!"

The boy quickly takes what he needs for his next class, shuts his locker around and turns around to instead bump into Joseph, who glares down with his sneering gang at the short teen.

"Hey, there, Yugi… Sorry we haven't talked much," Joseph grins menacingly.

"G-Good morning, Joseph…" Yugi gulps.

–.–.–.–.–.–

 _"Joseph?" Atem queries, watching the situation from Yugi's point of view within._

 _Curious, he checks his soul room and takes a look up at the upper right corner for the crimson and black colors shining, reaching with an index and middle finger to touch respectively. In doing so, he gains a vision from the past, where the black-clad gang left a beaten and battered Yugi at a nearby river after school. Atem frowned at the memory, deciding to look further back for the reason._

 _He found out that Yugi accidentally spilled what was left of his drink into Joseph's clothes. It was only a small stain, not that noticeable and can easily be washed off since it was on his black uniform. But Joseph had such a nasty attitude and full of pride, this is what brought Yugi to getting beat up and practically left for dead.  
_

 _"…Picking on someone smaller than yourself… How pathetic," Atem comments before flashing forward to that same night, where Yugi was recovering in his room._

 _Yugi had swollen bruises and bandages all over his face, sitting alone with just the light on from his lamp. He winced just from one touch from his fingers to his cheek. Then he would look down on his hands, the weak and feeble hands that did nothing but protect himself to no avail. With a sad demeanor, Yugi lowered his head to hide his face, which would drop tears onto his knees. He hated being weak. He hated being picked on. He hated people like Joseph and wished he just teach him a lesson one day…and as a matter of fact…he now has that power as the memory fades away._

 _"So he's one of the few that wronged Yugi," Atem says to himself, turning to the current vision of Yugi being bullied by the Syndicate. "…Heheh, it seems I've found the right opportunity to guide him to a righteous path."_

–.–.–.–.–.–

"I see you've been trying to avoid me since this morning, Yugi… That anyway to treat a friend who's in dire need of lunch money?" Grimes asks with a sneer.

"I-I'm sorry, Joseph, but…I don't exactly have the money right now…" Yugi looks down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't give us that shit, ya little punk!" a short, obese Syndicate member with a black bowl cut calls out, pointing at a startled Yugi. "If you know what's good for ya, give the boss what he wants or—"

"Kohta, just shut up and let me handle his," Grimes raises a hand up, settling him down. He leans against the lockers to rest an elbow on top of Yugi's head, much to his dismay and silent fuming.

"Now little Yugi, I get it. You don't hand over the cash your folk trusted you with. But you're not exactly in a good spot, so you got no choice. You know how much the human body needs to eat in order to get through the day, man. You've been through it. I'll make it simple for you, little man; you lend me all the money you owe for today, my friends and I can go out to buy _real_ food that this shitty school doesn't offer, and you get to walk away without any problems. …Though you'll likely end up hungry the rest of the day, but I'm sure it's worth it for you to know that you've made all five of us happy."

As the chuckling Syndicate await for Yugi's response, Yugi himself stays still with his eyes shadowed by his hair. Usually, Yugi would outright tell them that he doesn't have any money at all or reluctantly give them what they want in order to go home without bruises, albeit very hungry. Yugi's been used to this treatment for so long…and something was telling him that he's just about had enough of it all.

–.–.–.–.–.–

 _"Having a hard decision, Yugi?" Atem asks._

 _"Yeah… And I'm sick of going through stuff like this… As much as a few things have changed,_ this _hasn't at all," Yugi bites his lower lip._

 _"…Do you wish for me to take care of this…Joseph Grimes? I can easily do that," Atem's bloody-colored eyes glared up in Yugi's vision._

 _"No!" Yugi suddenly yells, turning to the spirit. "I mean… You don't know what he's capable of. I just don't wanna get into trouble…"  
_

 _"I understand, but you forget. I'm an ancient spirit with powers of darkness on my side and yours. With what he's put you through, I know how much you really want to put that bastard and his goons in in their place. And you can't deny the truth, not even from the Puzzle."_

 _Atem wasn't wrong. Yugi had no reason to lie to himself as his Puzzle reveals the true nature of others. But still, despite Yugi hating Joseph for making his life hell and wishing go give payback, he felt he wouldn't be any better than him. Bless his kind soul. Even so…_

 _"…Just…just don't anything I wouldn't do. Please," Yugi begs, turning back to the vision._

 _"I make no promises here…but I'll see what I can do," Atem nods as he rests a hand over Yugi's back, white light consuming them both._

–.–.–.–.–.–

"C'mon, Little Yugi, the bell just rung and you don't wanna be late for class," Grimes sneers. "Just be honest with me and lend the money over—"

" _I don't owe you a damn thing, Grimes, so just screw off and leave me the hell alone!_ " Yugi suddenly yells.

That yell was almost like he shot heard 'round the world; almost instantly, that yell caused a moment of dumbfounded silence from the Domino High students to stare in shock and awe, the Syndicate in simple shock and Joseph…also in shock, then his left eye twitches.

" _What_ …did you just say?" Joseph snarls.

Yugi would likely whimper…but thanks to Atem taking control, he shoves his arm off and glares up at him, showing a mixture of vengeful red and ominous violet. "You heard me, Grimes… You've always been taking advantage of me because my height and because you know I hate fighting. And I'm sick of it. I gotta say…it's downright _pathetic_ of you."

"Is that little shit serious…?" murmurs a Syndicate member with a shaved head.

" _Yes, I am_ ," Yugi glares, making the gang member flinch. "Now shut your mouth; I'm speaking here." He turns back to Joseph. "The fact that you'd rather pick on those weaker than you just to make yourself feel good and feel like the most powerful guy in the entire school, especially your lackeys standing by you just so they feel good about themselves…you're all so pitiful, Grimes. You're actually the most boring person I've ever met."

As the bystanders are generally surprised Yugi, the shyest kid around the school, is standing up to one of the biggest tyrants to ever set foot in Domino High. With Yugi still glaring, Joseph just took the words in…remaining silent for the moment…and left eye continues twitching.

"Tch, I've said all I can say to you. Compared to you, Jonouchi was a better bully to me than you are. Seriously, he's got no need for a gang he can back himself up like a man," Yugi scoffs as he shuts his locker. "Now if you'll excuse me…I have to get to class. I'm already late enough as it is. We _all_ are."

That reminder sent all the remaining bystanders in a panic and rush to their classes. Though, some stuck around and hid to see what would happen next. Yugi attempts leaving from the Syndicate with victory on his back…but then Kohta grabs him by the arm to prevent him from doing so.

"What gives you the right to tell that crap to us, especially the boss?! Who are you to judge?!" he yells, then gasps the second Yugi looked back with direct eye contact.

Kohta's eyes widen up the size of saucers with his pupils shrunk, getting a portentous feeling that something wasn't right with Yugi the more he looked into his crimson-violet eyes. For a brief moment, all Kohta can see was Yugi glaring at him and a dark silhouette with glowing bright eyes and a third on his forehead, smiling wickedly at him. Freaked out, Kohta lets go and backs away, confusing his gang.

"Hey, Kohta, what the hell's wrong with you?" asked the shaven-head teen.

Kohta can only shudder, staring in absolute fear as he thinks, _"Oh, man… This guy…he's become REALLY bad news now…! Did I just see what I think I saw…?"_

"Uh…hey, Joseph…m-maybe it's best we leave the kid alone, huh?" Kohta requests. "I-I mean, there are plenty of su-suckers around here to take their money…"

Joseph, snapping out of his intense glare and eye twitching, notices Kohta's frightened expression. _"The fuck? …I've never seen Kohta this afraid before… What did he see that none of us did?"_

The leader looks back at Yugi, who turns his glower back to him. As he looked a little closer, Joseph notices how his eyes went from the usual violet to a mixture of that and intense red. Pride and ego was slightly shattered, so he had to make up for it by putting up a request.

"Okay, Yugi… Tell you what. Since you've finally grew a set, telling me to my face that you're so sick of what we've done to you, how about we settle it all? Twelve o'clock. When the bell rings at that time, come meet me in the yard during lunch," Joseph proposes. "I'll be happy to put you in your place."

Yugi thought up on that offer and replies almost instantly, "Heh…you have yourself a 'date', Grimes. See you then."

With that, Yugi takes his departure to class and Joseph's smirk soon falls to become an ugly frown, instantly smashing the lockers with his fist. Superiority feeling cracked, Joseph Grimes was now determined to make Yugi pay for humiliating him in front of his gang.

* * *

 _"Atem? Everything go okay? I…strangely blacked out for a second…" Yugi rubs his head._

 _"I know. It was intentional so you wouldn't have to worry and so nothing goes wrong," Atem clarifies. "Anyways, I spoke to Grimes and set him straight. He won't bother you any longer…after our fight, of course."_

 _"Oh, thank you, Atem. I knew I could count on you…" Yugi sighs in relief. But when those last five words registered in his head, his eyes went wide. "EH?! What is the matter with you?! You promised you weren't gonna cause a fight!"_

 _Atem grimaces, picking out his right ear, "Augh… Jonouchi was right, you really are loud…"_

 _"ATEM!"_

 _"To be fair, you never said those exact words. You told me not to do what you wouldn't do…and I said I'll see what I can do. So…here we are," the spirit casually shrugs.  
_

 _"What kind of answer is THAT?!" Yugi clenches his head, panicking at high levels of anxiety. "Oh, this is bad! This is so very bad…!"_

 _"Calm down, child… Don't you think it's about time you earn your vengeance for what he's done to you? You wished to be strong, right? Well, this is your chance. You'll_ finally _have redemption and your pride will be restored. Don't you want that? Just let all of your hatred towards Grimes flow into me and I'll take care of it myself… I do have an idea to keep your reputation and put those people in their place," Atem offers._

 _Yugi grinds his teeth together at a slow pace, feeling so conflicted over Atem's words and his own perspective. As helpful as judo class is, he doesn't wish to start up any kind of fighting at all as he hates it always. He believes it only brings nothing but trouble…but after so many years of suffering, does he have much of a choice?_

 _Clenching onto his arm, he finally speaks, "Okay, Atem…do what you have to do. I may not like it, but I'll have to trust you on whatever you plan you got."_

 _"I can promise you no failure, Yugi. For now, let's focus on our classes until lunch," Atem says._

 _"All right…" Yugi hesitantly nods, soon disappearing from the darkness._

* * *

Time flies and word has already spread around the school over Yugi's bravery against Joseph Grimes this early morning, speculating there is to be a fight breaking out between them soon. This news reached to Yugi's friends as Anzu now grew heavily worried about her childhood friend possibly changing a lot more than she thought. Mutou assured her that everything is fine and dismissed them as just rumors. At least until when the clock hits 12:00 pm.

It was now less than a minute until Yugi's gym period ends as he was just about finished with running laps as everyone else was catching up, especially Jonouchi coming up last as the gym teacher berates him for being too slow. Yugi was catching his breath as he was practically training himself for what could lead to be the best or worst lunch hour of his entire life. He did feel something different from within, though; every time Atem takes control, even for a mere second, he could still feel his dark power seeping into his veins. He wasn't sure whether it felt wrong or right.

The bell has rung and landed on the designated time, every student getting dressed to leave for lunch. Yugi himself didn't follow yet. He told Jonouchi and Honda that he'd meet up with them in the homeroom later as he has to "take care of something important" first and ran off almost instantly. This brought up quite a confusion from the two since Yugi acted almost strange and suspicious. Jonouchi, though, assumed it's probably nothing for them to worry about, but Honda was smart enough to figure out that it might have to due with what the other classmates were talking about earlier.

Little did he know as Yugi was halfway to the school yard and come to a slow halt. This is when he realized what he was about to get into. It showed when his legs began trembling over how he's moments away from facing the most ruthless person in all of Domino High—perhaps even in the city in general. He's entering a fight. A FIGHT. The one thing a pacifist like Yugi found barbaric and just not wise to settle things…and in reality, it'd be unlike Yugi be in a fight, let alone propose or join one.

He thought to just walk away, not worry about it at all. It'd be so much easier to do this and not get into trouble at all. Of course, he'd be considered as a total wimp, someone who's just talk and no action. Not surprisingly, Yugi was fine with that. He hates conflict, anyway. But unfortunately, as he attempted to leave…

 _"Yugi…are you having second thoughts? What happened to trusting me?"_ Atem asks with a frown as Yugi struggles to move his legs, realizing who's preventing him from leaving.

"Huh?! Atem, how are you…?! Never mind, I…I can't go through with this…" Yugi states.

 _"Yugi, let me be clear and blunt here. The old you? …He's gone. Not completely, but you still have the choice to cement yourself a new person right here and now, finally escaping that shell you were stuck in for as long as you can remember. Think back HARD to those painful memories you wish that never existed. You wished to become tougher, didn't you? Was that not your wish? Becoming strong in order to protect yourself and your friends?"_

Yugi stood still for what felt like eternity as he muses over Atem's words. He took a good look at himself at the reflection on the window, seeing how he's changed physically. Heavy as the consequences are for getting into a fight, the result of Yugi backing out would end up much worse as he'd be labeled a "chickenshit." Yugi being a wimp was his character and that was fine, for as long as he still had his friends. But once he thought deeper, comparing himself then and now, he recalls all the painful times Joseph have harassed and picked on him to no end. Those punches, those kicks and the laughter of their own sick amusement. It…it angered him.

By the time the flashbacks ended, Yugi tightly clenches his backpack's straps…and asks, "Atem…you said you have a plan for this sort of thing, right?"

 _"Hm? Yes, I did… Why?"_ the spirit queries.

"Just asking… _Now let's go humiliate those bastards together_ ," Yugi swears, eyes shown to be determined and focused.

Atem's eyes grow as wide as possible with how Yugi suddenly uttered a profanity like he was used to it. But then, he comes to realize what's happening now…and smiles. He smiles, oh, so disturbingly evil, he tries hard to hide it from his host's sight even though he was more focused on where the Syndicate might be at.

 _'I'll be… Yugi is showing a little more aggressiveness now. Mmm…good… A small step forward, but better than nothing…' Atem thought._

 _"Glad to know we're now on the same page for once… Lead the way, Yugi. And let me handle everything from here,"_ he smirks.

Yugi nods to his spirit's words and wasted no time ambling straight to the yard…and lo, and behold, the Downfall Syndicate, especially Joseph Grimes, were waiting for him to settle it all.

"Well, well…you actually showed up," Joseph spits his gum out as Yugi, now under Atem's influence, remains a glare with a scoff.

* * *

"Hey, guys, do you know where Yugi is at?" Anzu asks, noticing how he hasn't showed up since lunchtime started.

Jonouchi, while a mouthful of white rice, answers, "Yeah, he said he had to take care of something important."

"…Without talking in a mouthful, Jonouchi," Anzu deadpans.

"Jonouchi said that there was something Yugi had to take care of. It was 'important', he said," Honda properly responds.

"Thank you, Honda. But what is it?"

"We don't know. He ran off before we can ask him."

"Strange… I hope he makes it before lunch ends. He's been gone for quite a while. You don't think that the rumor about him and Grimes is true, right?"

Jonouchi swallows up his food and shrugs, "Eh, I doubt it. For as long as I've known Yuge since I've met him, the guy's a toothpick. I'm sure he's arriving here to prove us wrong as we speak." He then hears the sounds of someone running into homeroom. "See? There he is. …Huh?"

Though the stature was close enough, turns out that it was just a casual dark brown-haired student instantly opening the slide door, seeing Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda. "There you are!" he yells, coming over to them and stopping to take a breather. "You…y-you guys…gotta come…! Schoolyard…!"

"Hey, take it easy, kid. Catch your breath. What's happening at the yard?" Honda tells him as Jonouchi gulps down his orange soda in the background.

After doing so, the student tells them, "You guys have gotta come to the schoolyard! It's Joseph and his gang! Y-You're not gonna believe me, but… _he's fighting **Yugi Mutou**!_ "

Jonouchi spit-takes all over Honda (who will pay Jonouchi back for that later) by accident, coughing while pounding his chest and turning his attention back to the student.

"WHAT?! Yugi's fighting that guy?! He's gonna get himself killed!" Jonouchi yells.

Anzu, the most shocked out of the group, blinks hard in disbelief over hearing this, "…Yugi…"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the students gathered around during lunch break and before his friends received the news, Yugi stands off with Joseph…and his gang that now currently surround him.

"What's the meaning of this, Grimes? I thought we were supposed to have a one-on-one fight," Yugi assumed, folding his arms.

"Yeaaah…only _you_ agreed to it. _I_ didn't," Joseph sneers as his gang chortles to their numbers game.

However, Yugi didn't seemed fazed whatsoever after seeing up to five guys, including the leader, having him circled. He can only shake his head in disappointment.

"You're just proving me right yet again, Grimes," Yugi states. "I thought you were pathetic, but now you've _really_ outdone yourself to stoop _this_ low. You really are boring. Instead of fighting me yourself, you're wanting to rely on your boys to do the dirty work for you. Don't you think you should've just accept my words and change yourself for the better?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Joseph yells, pointing at his victim. "I don't need a fucking midget like you thinking you can say that shit to me and get away from it! We're the Downfall Syndicate and we're gonna be teaching your scrawny, faggot ass a lesson on what happens when people like you think you can just step up to our gang! Hell, we'll hang you by your fucking underwear just as warning for those to know who's in fucking charge!"

"Oh, look, threats with usage of profanity and slurs. That'll scare me," Yugi rolls his eyes.

Having enough of not being taken seriously, Joseph barks, "SUIT YOURSELF! BOYS, KICK THAT LITTLE SHIT'S ASS! BURY HIM!"

"With pleasure, Boss!" Kohta grins before charging towards Yugi with his crew.

All the while, Yugi remains at the center waiting for the Syndicate to come closer and subtlety smiles with a hint of Atem's roguish style.

 _"Ooh, hoo-hoo… This is going to be fun,"_ Atem chuckles in his thoughts.

Now that the trio have finally arrived, they apparently couldn't see the fight going on for themselves with how nearly crowded it was and how bad it was getting with the audience cheering this on.

"Oh, man, I can't see a damn thing!" Honda states.

"We have to get him out of there…!" Anzu cries.

"He's getting what he deserves!" yelled out a male student with a curtain cut.

"What?!" Jonouchi angrily shouts, grabbing that student by his collar. "Care to say that again, ya little punk?!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, what are you talking about, Jonouchi?! I thought you were friends with Yugi! Why would you wanna pull Joseph out of the fight?" he panics with his hands up in defense.

"Eh?" he blinks, looked as if he was trying to answer a really hard math question. "What are _you_ talking about?! We are friends with Yugi! And what kind of dumb question is that?"

"Yeah, Grimes is probably beating up Yugi right now!" Honda implies.

"Actually…you might want see for yourself, guys," said a short pink-haired female student with glasses, stepping aside for them to get a better view.

Anzu was the first to step forward, gently forcing herself through the crowd and gasps in horror once she reached the middle of attention. Yugi stood tall over the gang that are appear beaten up with bruises and marks all over their faces. Even Joseph was nailed with a few good inflicted shots as he staggers up to his feet. Looking at Yugi, he didn't seem to have any a single scratch on his face…nor his knuckles! Though, there was some on his clothes from being on the ground and so on, but still.

"Whoa…Yugi got all these guys down…and he doesn't have a single scratch on him. Like, at all!" Jonouchi's jaw drops.

"Jonouchi, this isn't the time to be impressed! We gotta do something to stop this!" Anzu asserts. "Yugi shouldn't be doing this… It's not him at all."

"Yeah, but…I don't think Yugi's _really_ fightin' those thugs, and he doesn't seem to have much trouble," the rough blonde scratches his head.

"Actually…you're right," Honda notices as well. "It looks as if he didn't bother lifting a finger."

The brunette could see their point as she saw the way Yugi remained clean with no signs of bruises, blood or anything else other than the dirt on his back. A short nerdy student next to them explains that all Yugi has done is evade their every move, purposely letting them attack each other instead, and toss them around into each other thanks to his judo skills to the point where they are unable to stand. Anzu was certainly surprised that her best friend was now able to stand up for himself while willing to put an end to the Syndicate's tyranny for good. Like Yugi, she may not be a fan of fighting, but she's relieved Yugi was at least safe for now.

"Please be careful, Yugi…" Anzu beseeches, hoping her best friend makes it out in one piece.

Yugi, with Atem's eyes, watches Grimes using the remainder of his strength to stand up no thanks to the clusterfuck of Yugi constantly dodging his gang's attacks and letting them hit each other instead.

"Is this seriously why your Syndicate was 'so feared', Grimes? They're as pitiful as you, after all," Yugi mocks.

" _Fuck you_ …little shit…! Don't think…you've won so easily…!" Joseph groans as he can barely stand on his two feet and bears a broken nose. "I'm not done…burying your ass!"

"Correction—you haven't even struck me down once, but yes, you aren't done… _I_ am, however; I've gotten bored playing around with you monkeys," Yugi then starts walking up to Joseph and points up at his own forehead. "Although, I have a fun, easy game for you. Rules are simple; all you have to do is land one shot to my forehead for the knockout. You win, you take my money. I win, you leave the school for good. Fair?"

"…Just one punch?" Joseph asks.

"One punch," Yugi assures.

"Tch… If it'll…put you away…then whatever," Joseph huffs.

He stands tall over the boy with a right fist ready to knock Yugi's lights out with ease…but he begins to tremble in his legs. Then up to his arms. Now even his whole body, albeit faintly, and the crowd notices him just standing still, bringing them to murmur what's happening. Joseph's body seems to be legitimately frightened by feeling another dark presence with him and Yugi, but his thoughts doesn't seem to acknowledge it.

Yugi raises a left brow with his head cocked slightly, "C'mon, Grimes…I'm waiting~"

 _"What…What the hell's happened to me?!"_ the Downfall Syndicate leader questions in his thoughts. _"I…I-I can't move at all! My body won't let me move an inch! …Wait a minute… His eyes…!"_

It's then Joseph sees the way Yugi's eyes have been this entire time, appearing completely hallow in a mixture of crimson red at the top and dark violet on the bottom, and his wide, almost psychotic smile that only he can see and it looked eerie and terrifying. He can now acknowledge what Kohta was freaked out over earlier. Especially how he can see a dark silhouette standing tall over the boy with the same glowing golden glare, glowing Eye of Anubis on his forehead and the open evil smile.

 _"H-HOLY SHIT. This kid…h-he…he ain't even HUMAN…!"_ Joseph thought.

Soon, he falls onto his knees with a pale face like he's seen a terrifying ghost. Yugi smirks in satisfaction as Atem is amused to no end on the inside before deciding to put an end to this game.

"You're really not gonna do it? I'm giving you a golden opportunity here! …Ah, forget it. This game's already boring. And I rather not get my hands dirty from this fight, but since I've caused enough trouble and the fact that I'm _starving_ ," Yugi takes his hand out from his pocket, placing a middle finger behind his thumb over Joseph's forehead, "I'll fight you with just one finger. This one digit…that will cement the end of your vile reign on this school. Once that's done…you and your thugs leave us alone _for good_."

Joseph growls, "Y-You…you son of a…!"

Before Joseph can finish his sentence, Yugi flicks his finger against his forehead with enough force to send him flying halfway across and hits the ground to an unconscious state. As the crowd remain silent in shock, especially Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda, Yugi walks over to simply turn him over by his foot, pick his back pocket and check his wallet. He scoffs to find out that he actually had plenty of money to feed himself and his gang, carrying up to around 34,000 yen (translate: $300); just wanted to steal more from people like Yugi for the fun of it.

"Tch…that figures," Yugi says as he simply drops the wallet on Joseph, not worth taking the money. "Keep the change. I'd be no better than you if I took money from you."

And after all of that was over…

 _"YOU DID IT!"_

Yugi, now free of Atem's control, is suddenly barraged with a crowd of cheering students, much to his surprise. They all gathered around and hoisted him up in the air to celebrate their hero, chanting his name proudly as Yugi grew a small smile on his face. But as quickly as it appeared, it went away the moment he saw Anzu outside the crowd. All he sees is Anzu and her alone as the ovations volume down to a minimal sound.

Yugi believed there was disappointment in the eyes of his longtime crush and he couldn't blame her. He participated in a fight, the type of notion that he previously found barbaric. Yet he got involved and it just made him a hypocrite. All he can do was give pure apologetic eyes, asking for forgiveness and never intending any of this to happen. Anzu sees it very well and reassures him with a nod, her face telling Yugi they'll have a talk about this later. Yugi nods back and Anzu forms a light smile in the end, relieved to know her best friend was still okay. Yugi returns that same smile before being literally back down to reality by Jonouchi.

"Yuge, you actually did it, you crazy little bastard!" Jonouchi grins shaking his friend by his shoulders.

"Uh…what did I do?" Yugi blinks twice while dazed, seemingly confused after being so focused on Anzu.

"Very funny, pal. You just knocked the 'eff out of the Syndicate and you barely did a damn thing! You're a badass, man!" Jonouchi pats his friend's back.

Yugi couldn't help but blush humbly from the overwhelming ovation by the students for his bravery. He pops out of the crowd and suggests they should get back before the faculty staff get involved. Unluckily, it was too late. He bumps into a very tall man at 6'4" in his late forties, donning a regular haircut in dark gray color, wearing a navy-colored suit with a matching tie, leather shoes, and to top it all off, the sternest face that almost every student is afraid to even make eye contact with.

"Ah… O-oh, uhh…good afternoon, Principal Komuro," Yugi chuckles nervously. "…Eep."

"Yugi Mutou. My office. NOW," Principal Komuro, in his intimidating deep voice, orders.

Looking down on the ground, Yugi complies to avoid more trouble and heads back to the school. The principal then orders the students to return inside immediately and they do so without hesitation, likely out of fear. Meanwhile, the Syndicate would be taken to the nurse's office to get their wounds treated. The topic of this event being whispered among students aside, Anzu looks to where Yugi left, wondering about what might really be happening to him.

* * *

"Yikes…a two-week suspension?" Jonouchi asks Yugi, seen leaving Domino High with him, Honda and Anzu.

"Yeah… Thankfully, I won't be left behind as a homeschool teacher will be visiting me starting tomorrow Saturday," Yugi says.

"Meh, I'd be bummed out if I had that happen to me," Jonouchi scoffs.

"Hey, I gotta keep up with my education, Jonouchi. Besides, I had this coming for the mess I caused…" Yugi sighs.

"Ah, don't be like that, Yuge. You stood up to the Syndicate that's terrorized our school since that bastard, Grimes, arrived. If anyone deserved to make a fool out of that jerk and his tools, I'm glad it was you. Hell, _everyone_ was glad it was you, much to their disbelief."

Yugi would likely agree in his own thoughts, especially since the principal actually said those exact words to him earlier in the office. He was let off easy since he's never one to cause any kind of trouble other than _being_ the one _in_ trouble. He understood why students like him would eventually stand up for himself and his dignity. Of course, when actions such as these are occurred, there are _always_ going consequences, such as his two-week suspension. Yugi had no problem with that, though Atem scoffed at how his host remains soft.

Even though Yugi should feel proud of himself for finally growing some guts, he couldn't just exploit his self-esteem skyrocketing because of someone he considers special…and she happens to be walking ahead of the group. While Jonouchi and Honda were talking in the background, Yugi stares at the back of Anzu's head, wondering what she has to say about all of this. He felt like he made himself such a bad guy in front of her and thought she was giving him the cold shoulder. But it could be what only Yugi is thinking. So who knows what Anzu's real thoughts are?

Jonouchi notices how Anzu and Yugi didn't talk at all since they've gathered back in the homeroom, being thoughtful enough to come up with a lie to leave them alone to discuss things. He said to Yugi that he and Honda actually have something important to do, confusing Honda…but then he realizes and takes advantage by saying they're off to debate over Jonouchi's membership with the Beautification Club. See? Told you he'd give him payback.

"Wait, what?! I never said anything about that, you dick! I TAKE IT BACK! YUGE!" Jonouchi yells as he's dragged away.

Yugi chuckles, "Guess he didn't that one through, huh, Anzu? …Anzu?"

He looks back and sees she's still walking ahead. Yugi was tempted to run after her, but Anzu came to a complete stop. Silence reigned between the two as Yugi looks down, trying to think up what to say to her and apparently, it's the same for Anzu. They stood in their exact spots, Yugi digging the tip of his shoe into the sidewalk…until he decided to be the first to speak up.

"Anzu…I understand that if you're mad at me because of how I got involved in the fight with Grimes…but I-I want you to know that I was just so tired of being pushed around. I'm always told by you and Jonouchi to stand up for myself. I did take those words into consideration…and…well…"

Mazaki didn't respond. Not yet. Her own face tells she was conflicted. She was unsure whether that was really Yugi out there in the schoolyard…or someone else entirely. She eventually turns around and replies, "No…I understand. I…I just never thought you'd actually get involved in a fight. You really scared me into thinking something terrible was going to happen to you, maybe worse. …It didn't help with how much you're changing so fast. You really had me worried today, Yugi."

"…Change can be scary when you think about it," Yugi implies. "I was scared out of my mind, too, accepting Joseph's offer to fight him… It sure didn't help when he brought his friends to gang up on me, but…something inside…a force that's been building up deep within has helped me overcome those odds." He looks at his palms, almost smirking as both hands ball up into fists. "Never…have I ever felt _that_ good all my life. Seeing them all getting embarrassed by me due to evading their attacks… Seeing them injured by their own hands at my feet… _Vengeance has never felt this **so damn sweet**_."

Almost instantly, Anzu _smacked_ Yugi right across the face, surprising the boy, the spirit, who just lost his sick smile at this new sight, and even herself. Yugi held his burning cheek as his face return to normal from under Atem's influence before getting pulled into a hug by the brunette. Anzu couldn't really believe she just did that to her own friend and even what she was hearing from Yugi himself. That power-hungry tone of voice at the end of his sentence didn't sound like the Yugi Mutou she knew at all. It was like he was someone else…which he was for a brief moment.

Now more shocked than ever, Yugi can only remain still in her softness before whispering, "A…A-Anzu…?"

"Yugi…I'm sorry about that, but… _please_ don't ever talk like that again…" Anzu frowns. "I know what I said about you standing up for yourself and I should've said something better…but I don't wanna see you let it all go to your head and walk down a path where I won't see you—the _real_ Yugi Mutou ever again…"

In that moment of realization, even with the usage of Atem's power, Yugi knew it couldn't be worth losing someone like Anzu from his life. He couldn't go on without her in his life. She was his first and only friend before Jonouchi and Honda. Without Anzu, Lord knows how Yugi can even cope with himself. He soon returns the hug, soothing her.

"I'm sorry for that, Anzu… Didn't mean to go out of character like that," Yugi says. "Look, I can promise you that no matter what happens, no matter how I change for the better or for the worse…I'm not gonna abandon you, Jonouchi and Honda. You guys wouldn't do that to me, so why should I try? But don't be so hard on yourself…we're both guilty in this case. Especially me."

"Got that right… _baka_ …" Anzu replies.

Yugi chuckles and continues hugging his best friend, who tells him to never scare her like that ever again and he nods. After the two finished making up, Anzu offers to walk Yugi home and asked if she can hang out for him to teach her understand the _Duel Monsters_ game more. Of course, Yugi agrees with no sign of hesitation. They smile at each other and began heading home…where Yugi is likely to receive a lecture from his grandfather, and most definitely, his mother. But for now, he felt pretty happy this all worked out in the end.

However, there someone else who was _not_ happy about this aftermath.

* * *

 _"Shit… This really is going to be much harder to convince Yugi than I thought," Atem grimaces, sitting cross-legged in the middle Yugi's soul room and playing with a toy car, which he then flings into the red fluid up on the upper corner wall. "Especially after that sappy crap fest…"_

 _After witnessing the exchange between Yugi and Anzu, Atem was not a happy pharaoh. He had Yugi eating out of the palm of his hand, feeding off his hatred and vengeance for the Syndicate's humiliation. Even though he actually wanted to beat the ever living hell out of them, he couldn't with Yugi's current reputation as a kindhearted boy. It made him sick to his stomach. And it certainly didn't help with how he sees Anzu is one of the reasons for "making him weak" to not inherit his dark power and knowledge._

 _He needed to figure a way for his plans to succeed, to make Yugi his successor and he can't do that with his crush in the way. Otherwise, it'd be for naught._

 _"…Hmm…actually…" Atem ponders, turning his head to a framed photo on a small table._

 _He stands to pick the photo up, seeing it feature his host and Anzu, both smiling together at a local festival with Yugi wearing tiger face paint and Anzu with a Kitsune mask over her head. As much as he wanted his host to become what Atem envisioned him, Anzu stands in the way, but at the same time, he can't blame him. In his opinion, he has good taste in women, he'll give him that. The pharaoh soon runs a thumb over Anzu's face…looks over her slender, curvy body…and slowly forms a lustful grin, licking his lips at the sight of her._

 _"Hmm… Mmm… Yes…maybe, just maybe… Perhaps we can work something out in the end with this girl, after all. She can likely be our_ _ _—_ …Heh. One step at a time, Atem," the pharaoh chuckles to himself as he exits his host's room and enters his, sitting down on his throne. "Everything from your host's body…to his delicious vixen…to the Items…and so on, so forth will be yours. After all, the old saying goes…good things come to those who wait patiently."_

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 **A/N: Credit for the name "Downfall Syndicate" goes to author KingOfMyOneTrueWorld.**


	3. Leap

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the usage of music and lyrics to be shown throughout in this story, so please do not claim any copyright and enjoy the following.**

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

 ** _Vol. 1, Ch. 3 – Leap_**

* * *

Sunset has come and Anzu recently left to head home as Yugi waved her goodbye before getting yanked back inside by his collar from Mrs. Mutou's grasp. Around the time Yugi came home, he received one hell of a scolding from his mother, reprehending him for ever actually participating in a fight and stooping so low at the level of a "lowlife thug." In spite of Yugi explaining that he never intended to get himself caught up in one, he understood why it was wrong, apologized and hoped she'd forgive him for causing so much trouble. Mrs. Mutou accepted it, knowing her son to be humble, but she still had to make sure he'd never pull off this sort thing again by grounding him for a least a month, twice than how long the school has suspended him. Mrs. Mutou made sure he'd only focus on his education, discipline him with chores and so on for the remainder of that time.

However, he is allowed to make contact with his friends, but will not be allowed to watch TV and especially will have his games taken away for that remainder of time, which Yugi (in comic fashion 'cause he really loves his games) begged her to "show some kindness from her soul" before she bonked him with her ladle and told him to go to his room for bed since it's getting late. He complied by heading upstairs and later shuts his door that he rests against, just glad that this was all said and done after a long day at school.

"Phew… Kind of went better than I expected," Yugi sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 _"Yes, I really thought your mother could've torn you a new one,"_ Atem quips as he appears sitting on Yugi's bed with a leg resting over his other.

"She might as well after what _you_ did," Yugi glares at the spirit.

 _"Why are you now bitching about what I've 'done' when I barely did anything but dodge those stupid monkeys and simply defeated Joseph with just one finger to the forehead?"_ Atem questions. _"Either be proud of what you've done like a man or bitch about it like some melodramatic pussy. Seriously, make up your mind."_

"You—!" Yugi stops himself from yelling loudly for how his mother and grandfather may hear him, proceeding to whisper instead as he walks up to Atem. "You're the one who used my body in the first place…!"

 _"After_ you _granted me permission to, and I quote, 'humiliate those bastards',"_ Atem glares. _"Were those not your words, Yugi Mutou? I did_ exactly _what you expected me to follow; I made sure I didn't fight back the best I could, letting those jackasses take the hits on each other long enough before Joseph involved himself to get hit by his lackeys as well and put on the finishing touches. You have no idea how unsatisfied I felt after that so-called 'fight' that could've changed_ everything _for you, Yugi."_

"…Well, what's it worth if it means scaring Anzu?" Yugi lowers his head.

Atem only rolls his eyes, _"Tch, Anzu this, Anzu that—what is so damn important about that woman?"_

"She's my _best friend_ , Atem…!"

 _"Oh, really? Is she your best friend or perhaps someone whom you wish to be_ more _than friends with?"_

Yugi grew a light blush, stuttering, "W-What are you talking about?"

 _"Oh, please, you make it so obvious, Yugi; if there is anything else in the world that makes you happy in life other than your family, your games and even your friends, it would happen to be your precious Anzu. You've been smitten by this vixen since you two were only children. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."_

"Yeah, well…so what? And don't call her a 'vixen'; she's nothing like that."

 _"'So what? And blah-blah' he replies. She's holding you back, boy—can't you see that for your own sake if you_ really _want to become strong in order to protect her and your friends?"_

"I already told you, what's it worth if it means scaring Anzu? I don't want to become some revenge-driven monster that'll just turn my friends away? I just…I just don't want to lose Anzu… She was my very first friend…and I owe her so much…and it'd break my heart and literally kill me if she's gone from my life…"

Atem can only growl softly under his closed mouth, thinking, _'Damn it… The boy has fallen deep for the cerulean eyes of that brunette and it's obvious that the love he has for her is strong within him. As beautiful as she is, I can admit, she stands in the way of my goals. Unless I do something about this, I'm screwed…'_

 _"…I see… Then please let me apologize for this argument that I caused,"_ Atem bows.

"No, it's okay… I'm just gonna go lie down now; I'm _exhausted_ …" the boy sighs as he walks over to his bed and lies down…then grows a deadpan face upon seeing Atem next to him with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "…Atem…please get off my bed."

 _"Nah, I'm good here. Besides, this bed is surprisingly comfortable,"_ Atem smirks.

"You're _literally_ a spirit; you are in no way to feel anything."

 _"Your point?"_ Atem forms a wisecracking grin before getting kicked off by Yugi, who smirks knowing he can make physical contact with the spirit. _"Oomph! …I'm gonna pay you back for that."_

Yugi completely ignores him, seen putting on his earbuds and turning on MP3 player. Atem takes note as he pops up back to his feet to glare, but Yugi hasn't noticed him yet. He was too busy lightly strumming an imaginary guitar in his hands for a few good seconds before softly singing the lyrics that are now heard through the headphones. Curious, Atem discreetly sits down next to his host to get a better listen; of course, Yugi actually notices and removes one earbud for the moment.

"It's called 'music', in case you were wondering," Yugi smirks, being a wisecrack himself now.

 _"I know what it is, boy; I've had heard plenty of it from my time,"_ Atem glares. _"I'm just curious to know what exactly you were listening."_

"Well, if you must know…" Yugi unplugs the audio jack and turns the volume down enough to where only Yugi and Atem hear it, the song being recognized as "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam…and Atem was _instantly_ hooked.

 _[Daddy didn't give attention_

 _Oh, to the fact that mommy didn't care!_

 _King Jeremy the Wicked…_

 _Oh, ruled his world!_

 _Jeremy spoke in class today…!_

 _Jeremy spoke in class today…!]_

 _"…W…What is—whose voice is this…?"_ Atem asks, astounded as if his breath was taken away.

"That…would be Eddie Vedder of the popular grudge rock band from America, Pearl Jam," Yugi answers confidently.

 _"'Pearl Jam'? …What a strange, yet interestingly catchy moniker…"_ he rubs his chin.

"Well, glad you like 'em," Yugi nods as he lets the music play on for both of them to hear together, softly whispering the lyrics.

 _"What is the song that is playing, though?"_

Yugi stops to answer, "It's called 'Jeremy', a very big hit of a song…though, controversial when the music video came out; got quite a story behind it, too…"

"…Do tell."

Yugi blinks with a raised brow, but complies, "Well, if you listen to the song as a whole, you'll hear two different true stories it is based on. The first part and the rest after the second part is takes inspiration from a newspaper article Eddie read about a 16-year-old boy named Jeremy Delle…who shot himself in front of his teacher and his entire class that morning."

Atem's reaction? Actual shock with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. _"I…w…WHAT? …Why would he just end his life like that? How is it that this song is popular as you say with_ that _kind of story…?"_

"Getting to it…" Yugi says. "Jeremy was described by his schoolmates as 'real quiet' and known for 'acting sad.' Reality of it was that he was constantly bullied and from what I assume, is he has his own little world to rule…mom and dad never there for him…and it lead to that point. He came late to class on purpose so he can get an admittance slip from the office when really, he came to get a .357 Magnum revolver from home so he can kill himself with it. So…it went according to plan…got the gun…handed his slip to the teacher and announced 'Miss, I got what I really went for'…pulled the trigger in his mouth…and that was it. Jeremy killed himself right in front of those students…for _vengeance_ …"

The pharaoh had that concept in mind for Yugi since he was reborn…but no way has he had the intention to pull that off. His plans are ruined if it did come to that. Though, still apparently intrigued, he asks, _"Vengeance? Against whom?"_

"Those who tormented him, of course. Jeremy really thought if he killed himself, those bullies would learn their lesson and never torture anyone again…but really, it wouldn't solve anything. Nothing would change as much. Poor Jeremy simply ended up on a paragraph in a newspaper; suicide to 'take vengeance' on the bullies does nothing—nothing changes other than the anti-suicide posters. Even when they're gone, the world is just going to keep on rotating… And Eddie said it best, 'The best revenge is to live on and prove yourself. Be stronger than those people. And then you can come back.' …It's why I used to listen to this song all the time to remind myself about that incident every day…at least before grandpa found that puzzle and I decided to make it my goal to complete it so I can gain my wishes."

Atem blinks, _"Hm? What do you mean by…?"_ he drifts off from his sentence…and realizes with eyes widening. _"…You…thought to commit suicide…?"_

"…On occasion, sometimes every day if the bullying gets worse," Yugi responses, without even hesitating nor blinking. "All my life…I was bullied to no end because I was weak and easily taken advantage of…and I tried so hard not to end it all…especially with people like my grandpa, my mom, Anzu, and now Jonouchi and Honda…those people that meant so much to me… What good would suicide do if I'd left them behind for my own selfish reasons of getting back at those people? Jeremy was unfortunately alone…but I was lucky to come home to a loving mother, a caring grandfather and a wonderful friend in Anzu since elementary school… It's thanks to this song that I remind myself that as desperately as I want to kill myself, it isn't worth leaving the world with my friends and family to mourn for me. I have to live and prove myself to those who doubt me. Nowadays…I'm glad I don't feel that need that often with who I have in my life so far."

 _"…Does anyone else know about this?"_ he asks, breaking his silence.

"Hmm…other than Anzu when she asked why I liked 'Jeremy' so much… Nope. Just you and Anzu know about this."

Atem then turns his head away, lost in thought over Yugi's love for this song and learning a lot more about his host. He suggests that after a long day, they both should get some sleep now as he disappears into the Millennium Puzzle. The young teen plugs his earbuds back into the device and simply stares up at the ceiling before closing his eyes to softly vocalize "Jeremy" as it reaches the climatic chorus.

* * *

 _During so, Atem hears the song within the item while sitting on his throne in his soul room, lightly bobbing his head with a small smirk and soon humming the lyrics to express how much he actually enjoys this._

 _"…Times has surely changed in over three thousand years while I was sealed away in the puzzle…especially the music. Likely for the better since Yugi is still alive thanks to this…'Pearl Jam'. …It's a shame that I'm trying to envision Yugi in my own way; I've just gotten to liking this kind of melody," Atem admits. "For now, the focus is to get him be more…anti-Yugi in a sense…so he can willingly accept my power. A lot of things stand in the way…but in time, they will be worth dealing with in the end."_

* * *

It didn't take long for Yugi to fall asleep listening to his MP3 as it now plays Pearl Jam's "Alive"…and hearing the lyrics long enough gave Atem an idea. A very _crazy_ idea as he takes control of Yugi's body, appearing wide awake and smirks. He takes his time sneaking out through the window and downward to the ground so no one notices him running off.

An hour later, Atem has brought Yugi's body on top of a building which was at least twenty-five feet across from another. The surrounding environment is yet to be known as Atem nods and closes his eyes to wake his host up…

* * *

 _"Yugi…wake up…" Atem calls softly, nudging the boy._

 _The young teen groans lightly as he slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes from grogginess. "Mmgh…Atem? What is it? I was sleeping…"_

 _"I am sorry for disrupting you, but I'd like to speak about our talk earlier…"_

 _"Atem—"_

 _"Please…listen. I understand you're not wanting to take a path where Anzu won't recognize you again…but you're missing the point," Atem explains. "When you completed our puzzle, I had to make sure everything in your life is filled with happiness. In order to do that, there were people that had to be taken down like Ushio and Grimes. After what Ushio did and seeing through your memories of the Syndicate's wrongdoings against you, it sickened me. I wasn't going to let people like them keep abusing you for so long. I did what I could in my own power to resist laying a fist on Grimes and his monkeys for your sake, and lo and behold…they were mortified because they lost a 'little midget' without him lifting a finger minus that flick to Grimes' forehead. Tell me, Yugi…after all that…are you_ really _still angry with me over how I nearly made you look bad in front of your Anzu?_

 _"Or perhaps the truth is…you've enjoyed the very sight of those bastards lying on the ground injured by their own hands…and you've felt like as if a huge part of that weight has been lifted off your shoulders with a discreet smile you've had plastered on your face without anyone knowing except me. You are so tired of these people mocking you and taking advantage because of your weak stature and your kindness, being too damn soft… And that taste of vengeance for the first time…it_ did _feel so damn good, didn't it?"_

 _Yugi remained seated after hearing all of that from the spirit of his puzzle, digesting those words into his head and getting himself to think back the whole day that went down for him. To be honest, Yugi was sad about the reality of Yugi being too soft for his own good, something that Anzu and Jonouchi have been trying to tell him this entire time. And thinking back to the public humiliation of the Downfall Syndicate, he did remembered that as after he was told to head to the principal's office…he formed a satisfied grin without ever realizing it. That scared him…but at the same time, hearing Atem about the first-ever taste of vengeance reminding him of telling Anzu it has never felt so damn sweet…_

 _"…As a matter of fact…" Yugi then looks up…with a grin of his own, "it did… It really did, Atem…"_

 _Seeing this, the pharaoh returns the grin, hiding a psychotic feel to it, "That's what I like to hear… Now…as I'm glad we're back on the same page again…I have something to show you. A lesson of the high life that you're going to love experiencing."_

 _"Heh, what would that be? Jumping from one building to another?" Yugi quips…and Atem only responds with a grin, which slowly worried him. "Uh…Atem…?"_

 _"You'll be waking up momentarily," he simply states as he disappears._

 _"H-Hey! Ate—"_

* * *

Yugi gasps as he wakes up back into reality and free of Atem's influence. He looks around to wonder where he's at and his eyes soon turn down all the way to see a busy street with lights, himself standing on the edge of an eight-story building across from another that was close to the same height. He really didn't think Atem was actually going to make him do this as he panics, nearly losing his balance until Atem took control of his legs to keep his host still.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA…WHAT THE HECK?! ATEM?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Yugi yells.

 _"Just a test to give you the encouragement to be more confident and make yourself feel alive,"_ Atem casually answers from his host's thoughts.

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!" Yugi screams, obviously terrified.

 _"Says the person talking to himself and predicted this would happen."_

"I was JOKING!"

 _"Could've fooled me. Besides, this should give you he extra boost you need in your self-esteem."_

"Hey, I have plenty of that…"

 _"Again, could've fooled me."_

Yugi rolls his eyes, "This is just stupid and crazy, Atem, and you know it; I can't go through with this. I can't even make it past my own current height when long jumping in gym class!"

 _"Technically, a standing long jump. This would be a_ running _long jump. Besides, for once in your life, stop acting like a little crybaby and do something exciting for yourself. We've had that talk, after all. Just trust in my power, focus strongly…and you'll make it. I know you will."_

The teen thought the Pharaoh might be right about that. He was living the same thing over and over again with his life. Hesitant, he nods and starts walking the opposite direction to the other edge of the building to get enough distance for running. He stops upon arrival and inhales deeply, softly whispering to himself to "strongly trust Atem's power." Taking his time to get ready, he slightly crouches and digs his feet against the roof…once again inhaling and exhaling deeply and slowly…and after a minute of waiting, Yugi turns heel and bursts out running as fast as he can.

Halfway through, Yugi takes quick breathes so he doesn't slow down, not for one second. And as soon as he reaches the edge, he jumps off the building, taking flight towards the opposite building! As if time was slowed down, Yugi felt like he was simply gliding through the skies with his breath held down for a brief moment while looking around his surroundings. Yugi checks down for a moment…and he was apparently already halfway across the gap! He couldn't believe it; Atem's power _really_ is helping him get to his designation as his right foot makes contact with the roof and rolls forward, the momentum taking him halfway across before coming to a stop.

He felt quite a lot of pain all over his body and starts catching his breath from that insane, yet incredible experience. Yugi's heart was beating faster than a little bird…but a smile cracks across his face as he found it thrilling and exciting before beginning to laugh like crazy, so grateful he's alive and that he _truly_ feels alive. He slowly gets up despite the pain and goes over to the corner edge of the building to hold his fists high…and howls at the top of his lungs.

" ** _WOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

"…Kids these days," chuckles a businessman in his fifties, overhearing Yugi from his car before driving off.

Yugi stands bent over with hands on knees as he takes his time to catch his breath again, "Hah…hah…that was…AWESOME!"

 _"I figured you'd like that. Care to go for it again?"_ Atem asks.

"Really?"

 _"Yes. There are plenty of buildings around us. …And you can feel it, can you?"_

"Feel what…?"

 _"…The power… You can feel it flowing through your veins, can you? Before you answer, just try to forget everything that worries you for one minute…and meditate deeply to feel that power within…"_

Yugi nods and closes his eyes. He tunes out every noise from the conversations to a few cars honking in the busy streets to search himself inside. Deeper and deeper, he thinks…and soon opens his eyes as he looks down in his hands and envisions his veins becoming filled with "black lifeblood" to symbolize the power of Atem seeping through from within. He was shocked at the sight before his hands slowly tighten up into fists.

"…Atem…I…I can see it… I _feel_ it…"

 _"…And?"_

"… _and it feels pretty good…_ " he grins, almost wickedly. "I think…I think I can get used to this kind of thing…"

Standing aside Yugi as a spirit, Atem sees the new side of his host being revealed in his own very eyes and grins to the very sight. It seems that his plan is now slowly taken its course of guiding Yugi into a whole new path.

 **[BGM: "Alive" by Pearl Jam]**

For hours on end, Yugi has traveled around the city from rooftop to rooftop, building to building—being able to leap between them in a single bound and simply having the time of his life in testing Atem's power to help him do the things he never thought he can do. He decides to test himself out by simply leaping and falling down in between two walls close to each other, not showing much panic as he adapts to sliding down the wall by his hands and feet before propelling himself even higher to the opposite and repeats this wall jump until reaching back up to the roof.

The boy wraps up his Le Parkour session as he stands on top of the tallest building he could find, staring out at the peak of dawn after removing his school uniform jacket and spreads both arms wide out, closing his eyes with a grin, soaking in the light and letting the wind blow past his hair with great velocity.

 ** _I…! Ohhh, I'm still alive!_**

 ** _Heeey, I…! Ohhh, I'm still alive!_**

 ** _Heeey, I…! Buuut, I'm still alive!_**

 ** _Yeaaah, I…ooh, I'm still alive…!_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

He couldn't help but howl his heart out to the clear skies colored in various shades of red and orange due to the sunrise kissing the horizon before him as he then chuckles with a bright smile on his face. Atem can tell just how happy and alive Yugi felt tonight; this was a wild start to accomplish his goals…but it was enough for him to know that he'll reach them step by step.

* * *

Yugi arrives back at the Kame Game shop the same way Atem used for sneaking out, very glad he was home so he can receive his sleep as he kicks off his shoes and flops onto his bed.

"Home, sweet home…" he sighs in bliss, shutting his eyes for at least a good five minutes of slumber…

…until his alarm clock went off, not giving Yugi a single minute to rest as he groans and slams his fist over the snooze button.

"Damn it…!" Yugi whines with comical tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

(Atem: _Sorry, Yugi._ )

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know, short chapter than the last two, but this was the best I got; the chapter's name _does_ focus on what Yugi has done here and I had no other idea how to continue on from there. Don't like it? Sue me. XP**

 **'Member to review, fave, follow and so on as this story progresses, and I hope you've enjoyed what you read so far!**

 **Signed by yours truly, Jesu.**


End file.
